Fade into You
by ConnieLaxer12
Summary: AU. Alex Kelly is the newest student at Harbor, but she and Marissa go way back. Marissa's the popular cheerleader while Alex is in a band with Seth and is tormented by the populars. Will these two be able to put aside social expectations and be together?
1. The Beginning

**Alright guys. This is my new Malex fic. I've been brainstorming the idea for a bit of time and wrote a few chapters so I figured why not? don't worry "Cross my Heart", my fourth installment of the Spashley fic, will be written as well. No worries there. I just thought I'd put this up and try my hand at Malex. So without futher ado, here's Fade into You. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Should I continue? Any suggestions? I'm always open to anything.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the O.C just this AU I've created within the show.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY lovely people.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning<strong>

**Alex's POV**

I drive my jeep into the parking lot. Harbor High School. Ugh, parents making me transfer here from Newport Union just because I got amazing test scores or whatever and the school is practically begging to have me…Rich parents who donate money and a smart kid, every school's dream. Great, I'll be stuck with some people who I really can't stand. Fucking Newpsies. At least I know someone who's got my back.

"Alex Kelly? At Harbor? Taking a mental picture here. Visualize visualize. Alright. All set." The brunette lanky boy says. That's Seth Cohen. We met when we were five. We became friends soon after. When we got to our teenage years, he wanted a job so I let him work with me at the Bait Shop. He's been pinning over some girl named Summer, for the past couple of years. Seth and I had a fling or whatever but I really have a preference towards girls. Yep, bisexual, but I usually go for the women. I mean I like a built guy but what the world wouldn't do without boobs. Anyways the kid knows how to mop toilets and play a mean bass so why not?

I scoff and roll my eyes. "Whatever, dweeb. You know it wasn't my choice."

"Oh no of course not, not rebel rocker Alex Kelly going to a private prep school." He smirks before changing the topic. "Do we have band practice after school today?" Yeah, we're in a band. I formed it way back when. I drum and Seth plays bass.

"Yeah, pretty sure Johnny said we did last weekend. But fucked if I know, I was too busy having a good time." I smirk. THAT was a good night.

"Oh right, you were the one puking in the backyard by the end of the night…" He says reminiscently with a far off stare. I slap his arm.

"Ow, ow, the physical pain, it never stops." He wails dramatically.

"Quit being a baby and let's get to class."

I walk through the hallway to my first class. Anatomy . I sit down at a lab desk and dump my stuff next to me. The class files in and I see the one person I really hoped I wouldn't followed by her best friend/stepsister/minion. Marissa Cooper. Tall supermodel-like brunette with a dazzling smile. She's a cheerleader. The head cheerbitch actually, and believe me, we've had our run ins before. The girl who Seth is crushing on is Summer Roberts, her best friend and co-captain….and step-sister. Let's just he obsesses over her and we go to the same parties. Things tend to get a little heated. And not in the sexy good way. One incident involved a massive beerfight that I maybe had started by dumping my drink down her shirt….totally on accident. Psh. She took it really out of proportion. Funny to think we lived in the same neighborhood when we were little, before her mom married up and got her swanky super mansion with Dr. Neil Roberts. Yeah I was the girl next door and two doors down from the Cohen's who were on the other side. It's how I met Seth. I'm not poor or anything, my parent's just didn't want to pay for an overrated highschool that I probably wouldn't even try in so with the extra encouragement of a school hunting me down...I guess they finally caved. I've got loads of money that I can't touch til I'm 18. Until then, I live off the money my parents leave me.

Anyways back to Marissa Cooper and Alex Kelly's past together. We met when I moved into Newport from LA when I was 5 and became fast friends. We moved so we could build a bar/hang out place down by the pier, The Bait Shop. My parent's only own it, they don't manage it or anything…that's kind of my job. Anyways, it was her, Seth, Ryan and me when we were young. Then the marriage and middle school happened. Summer hung with the populars so Marissa, when reaching maturity and her model-like appearance, was automatically included and launched into the higher social ranks. She ditched us, meaning Seth and me, for a higher social status. As for Ryan, once he became the leading scorer on the soccer team, he was yanked into the group.

I stand for everything she shouldn't like as a cheerbitch. Tattoos, piercings, rock music, rebellion, all lead to Alex Kelly. And I'm totally fine with that. I've gotten over our little meaningless friendship. I was a kid and didn't know better.

Marrisa glares my way with Summer standing next to her with her arms crossed as I glare back. "Cooper."

"Kelly, what brings you to our fine school? Not enough girls to fuck at your old one? Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you like girly boys as well…guess the homo's have to stick together huh?" She smirks and I narrow my eyes as Summer giggles a bit. She fucking can mess with me, but mess with my friends, mainly Seth, and you're going to get it. I open my mouth but before I can get out a retort the teacher comes in. I mouth 'this isn't over.' She just smiles and looks away. Well…this will be one fun year.


	2. Encounters of the Popular Kind

**So...I've got like two followers and no reviews...really questioning whether or not to continue with this, even though I have a few more chapters written up. So please, review so I know you like it and I know you're there. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: See Previous.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Encounters of the Popular Kind<strong>

**Alex's POV**

Ugh, that class ruined my morning. Marissa was snickering at me with her group of friends and Summer for the entire class period. I walk out of the school, headed for my jeep. And as luck would have it, it's parked next to a black truck. Not just any truck but a truck belonging to the school's soccer star and head cheerbitch's boyfriend. Ryan Cohen. Yeah, he and Seth are related. Funny right? Total opposites, they don't socialize with each other in school. Ryan's fine when I go to visit the Cohen's house. Polite and all that. But the minute Marissa or one of the popular group is around. Boom. #1 Jackass who tries to make his brother and my life a living hell. We understand. I mean we wouldn't want to be caught dead around him anyways. We've got our own reputation as well.

"Well, well, well. Alex Kelly. Stalking me? Sorry I don't swing that way." Marissa sneers from beside the truck with a dazed looking Ryan. Obviously they were just making out. She wraps her arms around Ryan who just wraps his arm around her and smirks a bit.

"What's up Kelly? Trying to diversify our school? Not enough gays here so the school wanted to throw you a bone?" Ryan sneers but I know he's just trying to keep appearances. Marissa giggles a bit.

I just roll my eyes and walk over to my jeep. "Aww does sharp witted badass Alex Kelly have nothing to say?" Marissa teases me with her baby voice.

"Not even worth my time, Cooper and Cohen. I've got someplace to be." I hop into my jeep and drive off. Fuck that was difficult but I really don't need things to go on my record the first day of school.

I arrive at the Bait Shop. Johnny's already here setting up his guitar. Johnny Harper. Met him surfing a while ago. We clicked over the waves and bonded. We both got the idea to start a band. Seth on bass, me on drums, Johnny on guitar, and our lead singer Jo came later after we had figured out what we wanted to do. Speaking of Jo where is she?

Footsteps clang down the stairs of the Bait Shop, "Ugh, Cohen remind me why I had to pick your ass up?" That'd be Joanna Stern. Pixy cut platinum blonde, with green eyes. She worked at the Bait Shop a bit before, plus her twin sister Anna goes to Harbor and was a friend of Seth's. She used to go to Harbor but not even her parent's money could keep her from flunking out and causing trouble. She goes to Newport Union now.

"Because, Ryan couldn't drive me, soccer tryouts this year. You know how he is." Seth tries to reason.

Jo rolls her eyes, "Don't make excuses for him. He's a poser dick." She hops up on stage.

"Eh, funny that you two are actually related. Such opposites, dude." Johnny laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Sporty vs. Geeky. I've heard it my whole life, Harper." He rolls his eyes and picks up his bass. "So are we gonna practice or what?"

"Yeah, let's make this good. I've got work in a few hours here." I groan. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, I've plus I'm allowed to bartend because I look like I'm in college and my parents own the place. Saves them money, gives me something to do that's constructive, win-win. But alas, the Harbor kids come here sometimes and it's not the best run in, especially when Marissa Cooper has brought her own party in flask form.

"Cohen, if you whine about not playing some Death Cab song one more time, I will pulverize you." Jo growls.

Just another day in Newport.


	3. Another Night at Work

**Alright guys, here's chapter 3. Definately more Malex in this one.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't own oc or resemblances to it in this fic. Blah blah**

**REVIEWERS:**

**CustomHeroine: Yeah I figured it'd be interesting to see what it would've been like for them to have some sort of past together. And thanks for the anon suggestion. Never thought of that. **

**malex4everluvd: Well thank you. Don't worry I'm working on the longer chapters and more Malex time. No worries.**

**READ, REEEVVIEWWW, and ENJJOOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Day at Work<strong>

**Alex's POV**

Another night at the Bait Shop. It's not like I need the money, but I just like doing something, plus it looks good on college apps and stuff. Yeah, I care about college. No idea what I'm going to do with my life, but if it gets me out of Newport, I'll be thrilled. Another perk of working at the Bait shop is free tickets to all the bands playing there. I can usually get the whole band in to see the performances.

I hop behind the bar and wipe the counter as I listen to the band currently playing. "Kellllyyy." I hear a slurred voice call my name. My head shoots up and I see Marissa Cooper grinning at me drunkenly while clinging onto some water polo meathead who obviously wants in her pants. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah?"

She leans against the counter that I just wiped down, "Fancy meeting you here…" She giggles.

"Marissa…I've worked here since I was 15. You've seen me every Friday night and on some weeknights here….not really surprising." I'm trying not to cause any trouble because that would suck and I'd never hear the end of it from Jodie. Jodie's my co-manager. College student going to Newport CC. She doesn't take shit from anyone so I hired her to help me out around the Bait Shop. She's one of the few people I trust with my business. And yes, we had a minor fling. What? She's in college and she's hot. Jeez, forgive me for being a teenager. But yeah, we have a friendship and a professional relationship. Baaaack to the slurring mess infront of me. Ew, meathead is leering at me. "Need something?" I raise a brow at him, annoyed.

"Oh, just you…screaming my name later…" He smirks and I resist the urge to leap over the counter and beat that smug little smirk off his face. I settle for a scoff and an eye roll.

"Kevin, leave it….Alex Kelly's just toooooo good for anyone isssn't sheee? Plus ssshe's like the resident dykeee..." Marissa slurrs.

"_Kevin_, I suggest you get her out of here before I remove you myself…I don't need any conflict in my club." I narrow my eyes.

"No worries….I'll definitely be taking care of her later…" He leers. Ugh, creepy. I suddenly feel my conscience kick in. Why should I care if he takes advantage of her? I don't. Nope. No care what so ever. Aw, fuck. I'm going to have to intervene.

"You know what, I think I'll take her home. I know where she lives." He raises his brows, protectively and possessively wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Oh there's no need, I'll be sure to get her home…eventually." He smirks and grabs her ass.

She squeaks and slaps him across the face, "Kevin! Serrriously…Ryan said not to go near youu…So..yeah…"

"Oh did he? Well where is he now? Oh right…he's out with his soccer buddies isn't he? And you're here all alone with me." He grabs her, snarling a bit from the blow he received while she struggles in his grasp.

"Dude, let her go." I jump over the counter and get in his face.

"Why don't you mind your own business bitch?" Alright. That's it.

I grab Marissa from him pretty easily, the alcohol in his veins making his reaction time alittle slow. He growls and moves to punch me. I duck and hit him in the gut. He keels over. I motion to Frank and Joe, the security guards, to escort him out. They escort him out.

"Wow…Kelly…I'm im-im-pr-essed…." Marrisa slurs, reminding me of the person hanging around my neck.

I wrap her other arm around my neck and I lift her up in my arms. Her head lulls into my neck as I walk into my office. I lay her down on the couch. "Cooper…don't move. I'll be right back to take you home, alright?"

"What if I don't want to go home? Summer's out with someone and mum and Neil are on ssssome cruuiisse…" She drunkenly says and groans into my couch. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. I can't let her go home and drown in her own vomit. Damn my caring.

"Fine. I'll take you back to my place." I stand up and start walking.

"No funny business, Kelly…." She mumbles. I chuckle.

"You wish Cooper." I say as I open the door and spot Jodie.

I talk to Jodie and she understands that I have to leave. I say goodnight to the guys and they ask me where I'm going. I just said home. Not lying…just not telling them it's because of a drunken lonely Marissa Cooper.


	4. At the Kelly Residence

**Alright here's the next chapter. Promise the next one is longer. Don't worry about that. Thank you to the amount of people reviewing for this story, your comments only can make my writing better and motivate me into writing more, and faster for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of the OC**

**REVIEWERS:**

**malex4everluvd: Not everyone's homophobic, just the popular crowd mostly, which is who we've mostly seen to interact with Alex so far. **

**bmq1689- Yep, Alex has a conscience and Aw, thanks. **

**"D"-Thank you.**

**BreakYourHeart: You kept calling her Melissa instead of Marissa. Oooops? I don't necessarily think Ryan is a jerk, he's just stuck in the same predicament that Marissa is.**

**NeedNoName: Wow. This has got to be the most indepth review I've gotten in the months that I've bee writing. Thanks so much. And I do tend to do the "I" thing, usually it's to express Alex's conflicting interests or how she's feeling at the moment, but true, in narration it's a bit monotonous at times. I'll work on it.**

**READ, REVIEWWW, and ENNJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Kelly Residence<strong>

**Alex's POV**

Marissa's passed out in my car as I drive to my house. God she hasn't been in my house for years. I pull into the driveway and see no cars in sight. Obviously the parents aren't here again. Some stupid business conference. I unbuckle her seatbelt and lift her into a fireman's carry. The door unlocks with limited difficultly. Opening it and then locking it closed behind me. I throw my keys onto the table in the foyer. Now comes the hard part. Stairs. Glad I'm strong from lifting crates of beer and glasses and going to the gym or this would be a lot more difficult. I eventually get up the stairs and am panting a little. She's kind of heavy. Just because she's so darn tall, it's a little awkward. I make it to my room and lay her on my bed.

"Jeez, Alex, you're pretty strong huh…" She smiles at me, seemlingly sobered up a bit. She does have a high tolerance after all, lots and lots of practice..probably slept it off.

I smile a bit hearing my first name from her in a way that reminds me of our younger days, "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you slammed your front door shut and locked it…" She giggles, rolling over.

"Seriously? You made me carry you up all those stairs, when you were awake?" I flail my arms around.

She just shrugs and smiles, "Thank you?"

I huff, "Whatever."

"No, seriously Al…thank you. For everything back there…" She looks at me gratefully.

I shake my head, "You don't get to call me Al anymore, Marissa. You lost that a while ago." I get up from the bed. "Want something to change into? Or do you want me to take you home?" I turn to her and it almost looks like a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I really don't want to be alone, Alex. Especially in that huge house. And yeah, I'd appreciate something to change into, thanks." She sits on the edge of the bed watching me disappear into my closet. I pull out some shorts and a t-shirt for her as well as some for me. I hand her them. All of a sudden she lifts her top over her head. I catch a glimpse of her pert breasts covered in a black lacey bra before I turn my head away. "Alex? Seriously, we were naked infront of each other since we were 5…no big deal." I shake my head.

"Just change." I say curtly as I walk away into the bathroom and change in there. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. "Pull yourself together, Kelly. She hurt you. She ditched you for new friends. She picks on you every single day. She makes fun of your friends. She toys with you. Don't fall for it." I whisper to my reflection. I groan and put my hands over my face. It's too difficult. I mean of course I wish we could be friends again, she was my best friend for several years. But that was when we were kids. She made her choice a long time ago. I just can't get hurt like that again. I cried for weeks. I thought I wasn't good enough for her. I thought something was wrong with me. God, she still makes me feel insecure around her. But she's being incredibly nice right now. But it also doesn't make up for the fact that she ditched me and Seth for some popular crowd. Fuck, this is frustrating. I take a deep breath and walk back out into my room. I see Marissa under the covered on one side of the bed…she remembered which side I sleep on? No, just a lucky guess. Stop thinking that she cares, Al.

I crawl into bed and under the covers. "Thanks again, Alex."

"No problem, Marissa. We were once friends. I haven't forgotten." I turn over away from her. She sighs and we both fall into silence. Wonder what the morning will bring…


	5. The Morning After

**Wow guys, a ton of reviews for chapter 4. I couldn't be happier. This one's definitely longer than the others with some malex-y goodness. Amazing how many reviews I get for this story and yet my Spashley series I have to yank them out of people...Malex-ers are avid reivewers here.**

**IN OTHER NEWS: Sorry for this guys, but I'm going on a summer trip for 3 weeks. I'll be updating maybe only once a week, depending on how much I write before I leave and how much time I'm going to have to write while I'm there. **

**REVIEWERS aka. Lovely people who share their insights and make my day:**

**A: Can't promise any definate times but these chapters are getting a bit longer.**

**analee2013: Aw, thank you.**

**BreakYourHeart: Wellll the background story is totally made up by me. In the series Alex and Marissa first meet at the Bait Shop during an Alex/Seth relationship. Nah, I think there's some feelings there, no overreading. And you might just be right on the timing...somewhere around there.**

**nola90: Thank youu.**

**bmq1689: Yeah, I'd rather have an Alex in my bed and then I'd definately do something. ;P But hey, Alex has some conflicting feelings here...it clouds her jumping judgement. **

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After<strong>

**Alex's POV**

Wake up to the feeling of hands rubbing across my stomach. Wait…hands…? The events of last night suddenly pop into my head. I open my eyes and see that Marissa's completely asleep, groaning a bit. Her hand is sliding up under my shirt and I scoot away from her finger tips, reluctantly. God, my skin feels like it's on fire. I get up and brush my teeth and hair making myself look at least half-presentable, and groggily walk down the stairs and start making coffee. I don't do breakfast. Coffee is my morning life. I worship the coffee.

I hear footsteps down the stairs and a yawn. Marissa must be up. Last night was weird. She was so nice. Must've been the alcohol.

"Hey Al..lex." She quickly adds. Obviously she remembers our talks from last night. "Still don't eat breakfast?"

I give a shrug, "Not a fan of the food, but help yourself, there's eggs around here and bread and if your lucky maybe you can find decent cereal." I hop up onto the island and drink my coffee.

"Alright." She eventually pulls everything out that she needs and makes herself breakfast.

"So, you're not worried about Summer finding out you were here all night? I mean you kind of live together."

She shakes her head, "I called her before I came down. She's still over at her latest hook-up's house, some guy from the water polo team. She's really not that bad ya know." She looks up at me. "So why did you help me last night? I've been a royal bitch to you and Seth since middle school."

"Even I'm not cruel enough to let someone hurt you. I guess my old best friend habits are hard to kick. Even if you are a royal cheerbitch…" I sip out of my mug. "Doesn't mean we're suddenly friends now and that all is forgiven. As much as I hate to admit it, you hurt me. You tore me apart Marissa." I feel my anger building up inside me thinking about it.

"Alex…I didn't-" I cut her off before she has a chance to speak.

"Do you have any fucking idea what you did to me?" My voice is getting louder. I'm so fucking pissed…all of these emotions that have been building are suddenly coming up and I can't make myself stop. She genuinely looks scared. I scoff and smirk ruefully, "Of course not, because little miss too good for anyone ran off with her new step-sister/best friend the minute she got the chance and forgot all about her old friends. Ya know, at least Ryan still is half-decent…" I growl out. God that was a load off my shoulders.

She sighs. "You know what Alex? That happened how many years ago? Why can't you just let it go?"

"Because if you had been paying attention you would've seen it fucking tore me to pieces! You got to me, you were the only person capable of hurting me and you did. You beytrayed me and then continued to humiliate me everyday up until today. And up until last night, you hadn't said one decently human thing to me. So excuse me for not being able to let go of the fact that you fucked me over." I hop off the counter and walk away before exiting the house into the backyard and slamming the door shut.

I sit beside the pool, arms curled up around my legs. Fucking idiot, you let her get to you again. Great, just great. Do you want more pain? Do you? This is insane. I just need to get her out of my house and let her move on with torturing me still I leave this godforsaken town.

I hear the door shut and footsteps, "Cooper…back off…" I growl.

"No. I'm not going to. You've never once heard my side of the story."

"Oh what? Poor little rich girl? Oh no the populars suddenly love me and I now get to torture Alex Kelly and Seth blah blah blah…" I grumble.

"Alex…" She warns. "I'm going to tell you my side of what this has been like alright? Just wait until the end to decide whether or not you're going to attack me again."

"Fine…" I grumble as she sits next to me.

"My whole life was changing around me. I had a new home, a new family. My mother so desperately wanted Sum and I to get along. So I made an effort to be her friend. We instantly bonded and she took me into her new group. I was grateful to have some more friends. You, Seth, and Ryan were all I had. The group unfortunately decided to pick on you and Seth. I tried to stop them but they just felt you two were the easy targets. You got pissed off easily and were fiercely loyal to Seth who was a wimp and pretty sensitive. I know it's no excuse for me participating in hurting you and Seth, but I couldn't break it off with them because Sum and I were sisters and it would cause trouble at home. I was a coward." She rubs her hands on her jeans as I just watch her and listen. "And then you came out. You didn't give a fuck what people thought about you and I admired you for that because it was something I couldn't do." My eyes widen. "Yeah, Al…I'm gay." I don't bother correcting her on the name because I'm shocked. "Ryan's just playing the part of my boyfriend because we're still friends and have known each other for so long…But I can't come out. My 'friends' would abandon me, so it was just easier to pick on you for being gay than let them know. I just thought you should know why I pick on you. Because I'm jealous…I'm jealous that you can be yourself around everyone and not care."

I scoff, "You think I don't care? I do. Every comment you ever made about me, hits harder than any punch I've gotten. I mean sure I don't care what other people think of me, but you were my friend Marissa…"

"I know Alex…and I'm so truly and deeply sorry I've been hurting you all these years." She places her hand on my arm.

I shake my head, "No, you can't just come here and expect all to be forgiven just because you've apologized for making my life hell for the past years and expect me to feel sorry just because-" Suddenly I'm silenced with her lips on mine. My eyes widen and I kiss her back for a moment, she makes me feel all tingly and mushy. I suddenly realize what I'm doing. I abruptly pull back and stare at her in shock. "What…the hell…was that?"

"Pretty sure it was a kiss, Al." She replies with a smirk. My lips are still tingling.

I shake my head, "You're still not allowed to call me that." Her smirk fades.

"But Al-"

"No, Marissa. You just kissed me. I mean I would be lying if I didn't think about you that way sometimes," She flashes a brief smile." But you made my life hell and now you just want to kiss and make up? It's going to take a lot more than some kiss."

"I know, Alex…but-"

"No, you don't. We both know that the minute you walk out of my house you're going to be with the populars making my life hell, Marissa. And if anyone found out about that kiss I'd be the girl who forced herself onto Marissa Cooper." She looks down a bit. "I can't be with you. I still haven't forgiven you. And you still haven't been able to think for you're fucking self around them. I can't be you're dirty little secret." I sigh. "Just leave."

She runs her fingers down my arm and kisses my cheek. I shrug her off and look away. She sighs."Alright, I'm just gonna go over to the Cohen's and see if Ryan can give me a ride home…Bye, Alex." Why must my life be so complicated?


	6. A Truce

**Welllll thank you to all my lovely reviewers. There were alot for last chapter. Anyways, here's the next one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters from the OC or the setting.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**NeedNoName: Aww well thank you. I think it's just gotten easier after the introductions were made. And thank you for your kind regards devoted reader.**

**BreakYourHeart: Nawww, fighting can be pretty hot. Especially if it's in mud...or jello. Marissa has some ground to cover before Alex lets her back in. **

**nola90 and trang-a-lang and riss11able: Thanks for the review, hope you like the next chapter.**

**A: Thank you and yeah I'm having some fun, but I haven't forgotten about my readers.**

**bmq1689: Hey, ya never know maybe Marissa will have some clothes taken off to get Alex's attention. Anything can happen between those two.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>A Truce<strong>

**Alex's POV**

Ugh, it's a Monday. Meaning school. Meaning facing Marissa Cooper and her 'friends.' Saturday morning is all I've been able to think about. I mean that kiss was wow…but it can't happen again. I can't let her get close to me. I mean what if this is all just some way to hurt me more? What if she just wants me to be her gay experiment? I just can't let her. I park my jeep in the parking lot and walk to my first class.

I sit down at the lab desk, not bothering to look at the brunette who's caused my inner turmoil as I hear Summer and her laugh. Probably at some comment about me. The teacher, Mr. Reed comes in. "Well, I hope you all haven't gotten to accustomed to your seats because as of today there will be assigned seating for the rest of the semester." The entire class groans. "The person at your desk will be your lab partner as well and you both have to turn in a copy for each lab that you work together on. Alright, move to the seat I tell you to." He starts rattling off seat assignments. Please not Kelly and Cooper….Pleeaaseeee. "Roberts and Stern." Great, Summer is definitely not with Marissa…she's with Anna. Well we all know who's turning in that paper. "Kelly and…." Not Cooper, not cooper, not Cooper. He flips through papers and the suspense is killing me. "Cooper." Fuck my life. He points to the desk I'm already sitting at.

"Ugh, wash your hands Coop…we all know where hers have been." Summer quips and a few people snicker. I roll my eyes. Ha, ha. Lesbian jokes, haven't heard those before. Marissa sits next to me and looks at me. I just turn away and focus on taking notes. I can feel her eyes burning into me during class and a few times she brushes her arm against mine which sends tingles up my arm. A half hour later and the bell rings. God, finally. I gather my stuff and walk out briskly.

"Alex, wait up." I hear Marissa.

"Careful, 'Ris don't want to be seen with the school lesbian." I shoot back and walk faster. I feel a hand on my back pull me into an empty classroom. I turn and see Marissa. Damn her long legs…even if they are tanned and toned and long and perfect and what am I saying? Seriously? She's still staring at me. "What?"

"You're cute when you're thinking." I look around us. "Don't worry no one's in here. Plus you got out of class so quickly no one's in the halls really right now."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that we should try to get along during class. It will make the semester easier for the both of us."

I debate it for a while. I sigh, "Fine, but call Summer off. I don't need her attacking me during class."

She nods, "I'll talk to her, alright?" She looks me in the eyes. "How are you?"

I shrug, "I've been better. There's some girl who hasn't talked to me civilly in years who confessed her love of girls and kissed me on Saturday. So I'm a little confused." I smile a bit.

She blushes, "Uh, yeah. I may have had a crush on you since we were little." I raise my eyebrows. "I never hated you Al plus Why else would I have stayed to watch you change or touch you so much in the pool?" I laugh a bit. "You coming out was kind of a dream come true." She runs her fingers down my shoulder and arm before leaning in and kissing me softly. I've sort of given up on fighting her. The kiss feels too good. I feel so weak and powerless around her. I kiss her back a bit and pull away.

"You should get to class, 'Ris." She grins at my use of her nicname.

"Does this mean we're ok?" She questions.

"Yeah, if you act civilly then I suppose I have no reason to be angry at you for now. But you've got a whole lot more to do before I even think of forgiving you."

"Better than nothing." She grins and kisses my cheek.

"Oi, what's with the kissing?" I smile. "Not that I mind…I just don't want to lead you on. I mean…until you can be out, I can't be your dirty little lesbian secret. It'd hurt me to hide myself like that, 'Ris. I mean we can't even hang out without Summer making some rude comment about my sexuality." She looks down and sighs.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that. I guess we'll just have to build a friendship then. As for the kissing, I'm just making up for lost time." She winks. "Believe me, there'll be more where that came from."

I shake my head, "There can't be Marissa. Beard or not, you're with Ryan and he's sort of a friend of mine when he's not being a popular idiot. I can't do that to him."

"Just forget about Ryan for a bit and let me worry about him, alright? He'll be just fine." She runs her fingers up my arm.

I sigh and give in, "Alright. Let's get to class." And with that we exit the classroom and run to our next classes, fearing being late. I can't believe that I'm attempting to forgive her…but I guess I am. We were Alex and Marrisa way back when…it'd be nice to be that way again. She just has to earn it back.


	7. The Mysterious Dweebs and Calls

**Here's the newest one. Sorry for the wait, but like I said I'm away for the next few weeks and I'm trying. Thank you to all the reviewers and new people who are now subscribed to this story.**

**Disclaimer: Sameeee.**

**Reviewers:**

**BreakYourHeart: No worries, I don't think Alex trusts her enough to full on get back with her, yet. She's still got alot going on and Alex doesn't like to be led around. One on one time coming up soon.**

**miralinda: Yeah, Marissa has a bit of power over Alex, but I don't think she's quite ready for an actual relationship with her. She's still got some making up to do. As for that beard question, you're supposed to be confused because we're seeing it from Alex's POV, marissa is being vague so no one really knows whether Ryan knows or not, that's coming up in the next chapter.**

**CJ4eva: Thank you for all of your reviews. **

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mysterious Dweebs and Calls<strong>

**Alex's POV**

"Kelly, what's up with you lately?" Johnny questions after our latest band practice. "You're all smiley…you like..don't smile, ever." Wow, I didn't think I was that noticeable.

"Well, the popular gods have graced her with no more tormenting for fear that Marissa Cooper's grades will drop because of it." Seth replies and I smack his arm. "Ow, the physical abuse. Why do I put up with you?"

I grin and wrap an arm around his neck pulling him close, "Because you wouldn't be in my band annnddd no one at Harbor really talks to you so you'd be all alone to fend for yourself."

He raises a finger, "Well there's An-" I raise a brow. "I, uh, Good point…now let go before you hurt my neck." I let go, but not before ruffling his hair and yanking him towards me by his shirt.

"You were going to say someone…who?" He glances around nervously. "Seriously Seth, who is this mystery person that you've suddenly become friends with?" I smile innocently and Seth glances over at Jo nervously. Nooo…he seriously isn't…with her? I mean..Jo is going to have a field day. "Anna Stern? Anna? Jo's twin Anna?" I hear a clatter in the background as Jo drops something.

There's a rush of blonde hair that reaches Seth and punches him in the arm, "You're the scrawny dweeb she's been sneaking around with? Seth, dude, seriously? My sister?" Jo's kind of fuming. Quite the protective twin.

He smiles sheepishly, "She's nice. She likes comic books. She's an amazing artist. She's the better twin." He glares pointedly at Jo who raises her arm to hit him again. He cringes and blocks his face, "No more hitting, I bruise easily." I glance at Jo and she drops her arm. "But yeah…I really like her."

I rub the back of my neck, "Well, I guess I'm happy for you Seth. You finally found a girl who finds your dorky traits charming…"

"Welll, if I recall correctly…" He smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Please Cohen, I was a naïve little 9th grader. Never again." I shudder and Johnny and Jo laugh. Seth just gives me his squinty glare.

Jo walks up to him and he flinches, "You mess with her and I will castrate you Cohen." I would not want to be him right now. I wonder if he really is serious about Anna or if he's using her to try and get over his obsession with Summer Roberts.

Band practice ended a few minutes ago. As I walk through my bedroom door, my keys land with a thud on my bed as I check my phone. One missed call from the parents. The other an unknown number. Both left voicemails.

_Hello Alex. Your father and I will be away for longer than expected. You can use your credit card for groceries and such in our absence. We'll be back sometime next week. Kisses._

Ugh, my parents. Don't get me wrong they made my upbringing easy but once they started getting famously into the Newpsie lifestyle they tried dragging me to cotillion practices…which were a nightmare. Seth was my escort because I couldn't deal with some other guy grab-assing me. Horrible experience. Then they just started going to conventions. My dad is a plastic surgeon and my mom is a nurse. They go to conventions about once a month, leaving me with some cash and a house all to myself. I've thrown a few parties but I prefer to have my alone time. It gives me space to write and do homework and just relax from the popular drones, work, and band practice. Of course I stop by the Cohen household while their gone because Kirsten and Sandy would hate to leave me alone, plus I end up playing video games with Seth and kicking his ass. I'll never tire of his whiney pout when I KO his player.

Back to the voicemails. Time to check the unknown. It's probably a wrong number or telemarketer selling some sort of crap.

_Uh, hey Alex. It's Marissa. I got your number from Ryan. I was hoping that we could get together sometime and chat. I heard your parents usually aren't home from the Cohen's so I thought I'd stop by after I see Ryan tomorrow. Is that alright? Text me or call me back on this number, it's my cell. Uh, alright…thanks. Bye._

She was a little flustered. It was kind of cute. Ok, I need to stop thinking of her as being cute. We're just attempting friendship right now. But I can think she's cute and still hold a grudge against her...right? Eh, I'm screwed.


	8. Breakfast with the Cohens

**Alright, this one might be my longest one yet. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all the reviewers. Just so ya know, since you guys reviewed so much, I'm updating yours before I update my SON story. Can you believe I only got one review for it? Tsk. Tsk. Slackers.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own THE OC...although my school is a bit like harbor with people...**

**REVIEWERS:**

**A: Pretty sure everyone looks forward to that!**

**Swampje: Wellll thank you**

**CJ4Eva: There's a bit of Malex...but there's a whole lotta Malex in the next one.**

**Miralinda: Well your question shall be answered in this chapter**

**Riss11able: Sorrryy, it's just how the chapters form themselves. I take no responisibility for my mind and my fingers...that sounded dirty. Anyways, enjoy this long-ish one.**

**malexlover: Thannnkk you.**

**BreakYourHeart: Don't worry, next chapter there will be a bit of a fight and some Malexy stuff.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOYYYY**

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast with the Cohens<strong>

**Alex's POV**

I yawn as the ringing from my cell phone wakes me up. I flip it open and offer a sleepy "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex. Sandy Cohen. Kristen and I just wanted to invite you over for breakfast. We know you don't enjoy our bagel and schmear which is strange by the way, but we promise coffee."

"Yeah, sure Mr. Cohen." I say with a yawn and a stretch.

"Oh come on Alex, you've known me since you were 5, you can call me Sandy."

"Right, I'll be over in about 20 minutes."

"Alright, I'll see you here. Bye."

I groan and turn over, trying to will myself out of bed. Then I remember. Marissa is supposed to go over there and meet me here. Crap, this might get awkward with both of us at breakfast. I hop out of bed and race to the shower to make myself look presentable.

Twenty minutes later, I'm out the door and walking up to the Cohen's front door, which always seems to be open. I open it and walk into the kitchen. "I'm here." I singsong and Kirsten smiles at me.

"Alex, how are you? We've missed you around here. We heard your parents are going to be gone and figured we'd offer you breakfast. I told Sandy that you don't eat breakfast, but he insisted."

I chuckle a bit, "Yeah, I don't think I could refuse him. He was pretty adamant on the phone to get me over here. But alas, he offered coffee and who am I to refuse?"

Kirsten smiles and motions to the coffee maker, "Help yourself."

I pour my coffee and sip it in the kitchen just in time to see Seth strolling in in his bathrobe. "Cuttteee robe, Sethy." I tease.

He jumps and flails looking confused at me, "Did you say you were coming over?"

"No, your father invited me over early this morning with the promise of coffee." I sip my drink and grin at him.

"Ah huh…well..I'm just gonna go change, now." He rushes back upstairs.

"Shame you two didn't work out." Kirsten sighs.

I laugh a bit, "No, he's too much of a brother to me, but I think he's got himself someone new right now."

"Really? Seth is a ladies man?" Sandy says as he walks in. "Good to see you, Alex."

"Likewise, Sandy and yes, he's got himself a little someone. Our boy is growing up." I dramatically sigh and sniffle as I hold the cup of coffee in my hands warming them.

The backdoor opens and a wifebeater and pajama bottomed Ryan Cohen walks in. "Oh hey, Alex. Didn't know you were stopping by." He grabs himself a bagel and the bagel slicer.

"I didn't either until Sandy called me this morning." I chuckle a bit and sit down at the dinning room table.

Ryan joins me and keeps his voice low, "Listen, I need to talk to you. Just to clear a few things that may have happened _last weekend._" My eyebrows raise. She told him? Question is: how much.

"Yeah, no problem. Finish your bagel and I'm all yours."

"Aww, look at you two all chummy." Seth coos and I have the urge to throw Ryan's bagel at him. Seth picks up a knife and starts spreading cream cheese on his bagel.

"Seth, we hear you have a new girl." Seth practically drops the knife and Ryan stops mid-chew.

Seth looks over at me sending a glare, "Alex…" I just smile innocently and try not to burst out laughing. "Traitor" he mouths and looks back at his parents, "Uhhh…yeah, I just started seeing someone."

"Who?" Kirsten asks curiously.

"Anna Stern." Seth replies with a shrugs.

"Sister to your lead singer?" Seth nods at Sandy's question. Sandy turns to me. "Which by the way, you guys are pretty good, but I think Sandy Cohen could give you a few pointers. Can't wait to see you guys play tonight." Seth groans and Kirsten smiles and rolls her eyes. He goes back to focusing on Seth. "But I always liked that girl. She was nice and funny and new what to stand up for. We approve." Sandy grins and Kristen just nods and laughs. Seth looks mortified. Ryan has a huge grin plastered to his face.

Ryan finishes his bagel soon after and we excuse ourselves outside while the questioning of Seth and Anna continues. "So, I heard what you did for Marissa last Friday. Partially from her…and partially from the waterpolo guys at the Bait Shop."

"What did you hear?"

"That you stood up for her when Kevin was being an ass and gave him a nice bruised rib or two. You know that you're now at the top of the waterpolo hit list, right?"

"I've dealt with worse." I play it off, acting tough.

"Alex, these guys are no laughing matter. When one of them gets humiliated the whole team does. There's going to be a target on your back."

"So what? It's not like you're going to help me. I'm going to be by myself fighting everyone again."

"Yeah, but you and Marissa have somehow made peace which for now is a little scary for them. Marissa and Summer have some power in the ranks and whatever Marissa wants Summer is going to help her get it, even if she disagrees." I nod. "But what I really wanted to do was thank you. I know you two haven't been the same since middle school, but you saving her like that when I wasn't around is something that I'm kind of indebted to you for. Even though I told her to stay away from the waterpolo guys, they're notorious for stealing soccer player's girlfriends." I almost chuckle now that I know about Marissa and Ryan's "relationship" at him mentioning the word girlfriend. He obviously notices. "What?"

"I…uh…nothing." He just gives me a skeptical look. "Marissa told me."

"She told you?" He sounds a little confused.

"That you two aren't like together, together."

"What are you talking about, Alex?" Ryan seems totally clueless. Shit. Does he not know?

I quickly try to cover it up, "Uh, just that you two don't go everywhere together or something like that. She was drunk, I didn't get the jest of it. But you should keep a better eye on her…especially when she hits the Bait Shop. You know how she gets with that flask." I quickly change it to her drinking issue.

"Yeah, I know. I just had something to do with the guys. But at least I can count on you to be at the Bait Shop. You'll look out for her won't you?"

"Ryan, I'm not your girlfriend's bodyguard." I hear a door open. "I have a fucking job to do. She was getting in the way of my job so I took her out of there before she decided to make a scene and make a mess for me to clean up, alright?" I look over at the door and see a sad Marissa. Fuck. "Uh…hey Marissa."

"Hey…" She walks over to Ryan and gives him a kiss on the cheek, looking at me hurt.

"I was just thanking Alex for helping you out last weekend." She looks a little alarmed. Obviously Ryan doesn't know about her little secret. If it even is true. I'm probably some experiment for her and she fed me that load of crap to get me to open up and give her the chance to say that she's been with a girl. "I was just saying that she could help me out by watching you at the Bait Shop if I'm not there. But it seems she's a little busy."

"Uh yeah, I'm gonna go. I've got some stuff to do around the house. I'll see you later Ryan. Bye Marissa." I can't believe I was so stupid as to let her near me, get involved with Marissa Cooper and drama is soon to follow.


	9. Memories and Making New Ones

**Heeerree's a longish one for you guys with alll Malex to celebrate my return. Yes, I am home. Unfortunately I still have a ton of summer homework to finish in the span of a month so I will write during my little breaks. Sound good? Anyways, hope you all enjoy. And thanks for the reviews and those of you who have been following.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah not own blah blah**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Riss11able: Definately a ton more Malex in this one.**

**CJ4eva: Here's some intensity thrown your way. This chapter is all Malex.**

**Miralinda: Yeah, Alex was a bit harsh, but she's been hurt by Marissa before. Ryan seems to be a good guy so far, a little out of the Malex loop but good. **

**BreakYourHeart: Nah, I think Ryan is smart, he just has a lot going on and figured that since Marissa and Alex hated each other before that there's probably nothing really going on. **

**A: Sorrrry, I tend to be a tease. ;P Anyways, this one is long and has a ton of Malex. So you shoouullldd be happy.**

**bmq1689: Thanks. And yeah, they can be a biiitttt frustrating at times. But it's worth it.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories and Making New Ones<strong>

**Alex's POV**

I spend the next few hours at my house. I walk into my room and trip over a pile of clothes, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Damn it! Nothing can go right can it? I look at my knee where the unmistakable red of a rugburn is forming. Perfect.

I get up and look around at my room. It's scattered with clothes and books. Guess I should clean it. After all, I did mark it off limits to the cleaning ladies. I don't like people being in my stuff. Ever.

I pick up random items, shoving them into hampers and drawers. I travel into the back of my closet and attempt to grab a shoe box to put miscellaneous items in. Unfortunately this ended with a whole lot of books and boxes falling on my head. "Awesome…" I mutter to myself as I rub my head. I pick up a few things and my hand finds a leather bound book. Huh…what's this? I pull it out of my closet and plop myself on the bed, flipping open the book. I'm met with a familiar smile. Our scrapbook…thought we lost it during the breaking apart of our friendship.

As I turn each page a memory or two strikes me, the swings where we used to play, the beach where we used to hang out while our parents where off at social events. A picture of the four of us, Ryan missing some teeth in his smile, Seth pouting over ice cream he just spilt on his new spiderman t-shirt and Marissa holding my hand as we all ate our ice cream at the pier. I finally flip to the last photo. It's just me and Marissa at the beach. It was the summer before the person named after that season became more important than me.

We're laying on a towel. I'm holding the camera above us and we planned on smiling but instead at the last minute, Marissa pressed a kiss to my cheek and I grinned the biggest grin anyone's ever seen. I stroke the photo, it's worn with age in it's little plastic holder. Now all that's left are memories. I smirk a bit, closing the book and looking up, meeting the eyes I had seen in the pictures.

"Hey.." She says from the doorway. "Your door was open and I had called you yesterday…" She seems a bit nervous.

"Yeah, I got the message. I figured after this morning's run in that you wouldn't have come though." I close the book and set it aside. She glances at it and smiles.

"Is that what I think it is?"

I give her a nod, "Yeah, I found it when it landed on my head…" She looks at me questioningly. "Long story ending in boxes from my closet falling on my head…"

"Ah…I thought you burned it or something…" She smiles playfully, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Nah, I just couldn't find it…Figured one of us had it…That last picture caught my eye though."

She grins, "Oh? _That_ picture? Why?" She give a little head tilt.

"What made you kiss my cheek? Did you have some sort of ulterior motive?" I playfully nudge her.

She chuckles, "I just thought you were being all cute and I couldn't help myself. That Kelly charm, ya know."

"Ah yes, the Kelly charm. Gotten me into both good and bad situations…" Right, situations. Pull it together Kelly stop being all friendly, she lied to you. "I'm just not so sure whether this one," I motion between us. "is good or bad…"

The smile falls from Marissa's face, "What do you mean?" Aw, look at her being all innocent.

"Well, how about the fact that you told me that Ryan was just playing a part and led me to believe that he knew about your being 'gay'" I use air quotes because I no longer know what to believe. "Jesus Marissa I almost outed you to him this morning…luckily I caught myself and changed the subject."

"Al…It's not like that. And I never told you that Ryan knew."

"Yeah, but you never told me that he had no idea that he was just some cover for you! You chose to leave those blanks, blank." I'm fuming. I let her in and she discloses information. Why can't it just be simple.

"I'm sorry, Al. It wasn't my intention-"

"What was your intention, Marissa? Hmm? To kiss me and tell me how much you like me while still having a boyfriend who is following you around like a lost puppy?"

She runs her fingers through her hair, "What do you care Alex? You and Ryan aren't friends and I know for a fact that you've been the key to breaking several relationships up."

That hurt. I can see that she regrets even saying it but I don't care. "Oh yeah, throw my past in my face. Thanks 'Ris." I jump off the bed and pace around my room. At least I won't trip on my clean floor. "Is that how you see me? Some person who breaks people up and is a total womanizer?" I turn to her, searching in her eyes for an answer.

She sighs and stands up, taking my hand in hers, "No, Al…I don't. You're kind and sweet and funny. You saved me from a huge mistake and I've done nothing but hurt you. I know I have. But I really want to put the past behind us and at least be friends." She gazes into my eyes and I see the sincerity in hers. I feel my resolve slowly slipping away.

I sigh, "Alright." Her face lights up. "We'll put the past in the past." Bad ass Kelly would be so ashamed of me right now, but only mushball Alex is here right now. Bad ass Kelly is going to have to leave an angry message with my conscience that will get back to me later.

She pulls me into a bone crushing hug and whispers into my hair, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"But I can't be your little secret friend."

She nods, "Don't worry. I'll explain everything to Summer and she'll help me convince others that you're not so bad." She grins excitedly.

I chuckle, "Alright then. Speaking of the bubbly fiesty brunette named after my favorite season, how's she doing with her man candy?"

Marissa shrugs, "She's with some guy named Zach. She's kept him around for the week so it seems promising. Why?"

"No reason. Just that Seth's got a new girlfriend and I was wondering what was up with the object of his obsession."

Marissa's eyebrows raise, "Seth has a girlfriend? Seth Cohen? Dorky little Cohen?" I nod. "Who?"

"Anna Stern."

"Huh. They are kind of perfect for each other. Dorky comic book pair."

I lay back on my bed, staring at the ceiling, "So, have some sort of sporting event to cheer at? It is a Saturday after all." I smirk.

"Nope. Schedule is clear." She sits down next to me.

"Pretty sure it isn't." I smile innocently at her.

"Oh?" She raises an eyebrow challengingly. "And what makes you an expert at my schedule?"

"Because it has suddenly filled up tonight." I sit up and lean against her. "The band and I have a gig tonight at the Bait Shop and you are coming."

"I don't get a say in this." She runs her fingers through my hair.

"You don't want to see us play?" I pout and give her my best lip quiver.

"Al…" She says warningly. "Damnit that still works." I grin proudly and she giggles at me. "Of course I want to see you play. I was just teasing."

"I know you were. I just wanted to put the pout in action." I grin smugly and she whacks me with a pillow. "Oh it is on!" I grab the other pillow and we start smashing into each other, giggling. It's like being transported back a decade. I eventually trip and fall onto of her. Our eyes lock and she leans up slightly. My breath hitches as I stare into her eyes. Our lips touch and she kisses me softly. We shouldn't be doing this. There's Ryan and she's closeted…and…Ryan…and now I can't think...

She deepens the kiss a bit and wraps her arms around my neck. I pull away gently. "Uh…wow." She's panting slightly underneath me. I shake my head, hoping to make my brain un-fuzz itself. I crawl off of her and she sits up.

"Yeah…wow." She blushes and rubs the back of her neck. "That was…"

"Wrong." Her face drops. "No, I mean it was wrong to do under the circumstances…but…it felt right." Her smile reappears. "Um…I have to get ready for the show and met up with the guys so, I'll see you out." She nods and we silently descend down the stairs to the front door.

"So, I'll see you in a few hours." I nod and she pulls me into a hug. Feels good to be so close to her again.

"Yeah, I'll see you." She kisses my cheek and I close the door after she gets into her car. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. Marissa Cooper, what are you doing to me?


	10. Gig Night

**Hey guys. I know it's be a bit but I've been having trouble writing this up and figuring out where I want it to go next. School stuff is piling on so you might need to hang in here with me on getting chapters out. I'm trying. Anyways enjoy chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage except for plot**

**REVIEWERS:**

**massa224424: Well Thank you.**

**CJ4eva: Ah, there will be more Malex, but I'm not promising on keeping Ryan out quite just yet.**

**Miralinda: You raise a good point. Alex still isn't too trusting, but hey if you had Marissa throwing herself at you...I think you'd be too caught up to think straight. And we still haven't heard Summer's take yet, so that's a possibilty.**

**MusicLover333: Of course, Alex is always badass, even when she completely makes a fool over herself and conveniently finds things in her closet.**

**Songs Used: Fader-The Temper Trap, Just Tonight- The Pretty Reckless**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Gig Night<strong>

**Alex's POV**

The band and I are setting up. I feel nervous. I'm never nervous. It obviously has nothing to do with the brunette that kissed me coming tonight. No, nothing what so ever. Why did I invite her? Because you like her you idiot. No I don't. Yes you do. Shut up. You shut up. Alright, I'm arguing with myself. I've officially gone insane thanks to Marissa Cooper.

"Alex, we need to go backstage for a bit and go over a few things just to double check." Jodie says as she grabs my hand, obviously she can tell how nervous I am. She definitely knows me better than most. I nod and we walk backstage. There's no one there. I turn to her confused and she presses her lips to mine. I don't respond but eventually I'm too nervous to think properly and I just let go. She pulls me closer and places a few more chaste kisses on my lips and cheek. "You, Alex Kelly, are going out there and are going to kill it." She stares into my eyes and I smile softly.

"Thanks Jodes." She wipes a bit of lip gloss off my bottom lip.

"Anytime, Kelly. Now get out there and be the rocker I know you are. Hate to show people that that look is merely a façade and that you're a poser." I roll my eyes and she chuckles, kissing my cheek and walking off to oversee the Bait Shop. I grab my drumsticks and tuck them into my back pocket before heading out onstage where the guys and Jo are setting up. Jo looks up from adjusting her mic.

"Where have you been? I thought you had bailed." She teases.

"Nah, I just had to talk to Jodie for a bit. She has to run the place alone tonight ya know?" She nods and smiles.

"Ready?"

I sigh and look at my drum set completely set up. "As ready as I'm gonna be." I brush my fingers through my hair and jump up and down a little. Pull it together, Kelly.

Jo picks up her mic and I take my seat behind the drums. "Alright, Bait Shop. How're you guys doing tonight?" We get a few minor cheers. I spot Marissa at one of the tables draped around Ryan with Summer jabbering away to some guy, I'm guessing Zach. Great, she brought the whole crew. She turns her head back to the stage and we lock eyes for a moment. She gives me a slight wave and smile. I feel my insides turn to mush. Jo finishes our introductions and we get ready to play. "Alright, so Alex Kelly over there is quite the songwriter and she's written all of the songs we're playing this evening." I feel my cheeks heat up. "So without futher ado, we are The Newport Rejects and this one's called Fader."

_I'm in transit_

_But I'm stranded on this boat_

_And I pledge myself allegiance_

_To a better night's sleep at home_

Jo bobs her head as she sings and smirk to the crowd.

_And the sweet, sweet sun's comin' down_

_Hard, the sun's comin' down_

_Hard, it burns the bones_

_So hold a hand for cover_

_Hold a hand for cover_

_Hold a hand for cover from harm_

Seth is just playing on his bass as Jo walks around him and slinks next to Johnny, leaning against him.

_Talk don't change a thing_

_Oh, it's fadin' for ya_

_Words don't sink, they swims_

_Oh, it's fadin' for ya_

I pound out the beats and smile, gazing out at the crowd and giving a wink to Jodie who shakes her head.

_Best_

_This mess we tried our best_

_For something we can do_

_While the angels walk with the lonely ones_

_In the cold rain and rescue you_

_And this fatal world's comin' down_

_Hard, walls comin' down_

_Hard, in all our homes_

_So hold a hand for cover_

_Hold a hand for cover_

_Hold a hand for cover from harm_

_Talk don't change a thing_

_Oh, it's fadin' for ya_

_Words don't sink, they swims_

_Oh, it's fadin' for ya_

Jo trots over to me and sings to me, making obnoxious faces and I laugh and grin.

_Talk don't change a thing_

_Oh, it's fadin' for ya_

_[I'm in transit]_

_Words don't sink, they swims_

_[Ah, sweet as a moment, be that it may]_

_Oh, it's fadin' for ya _

We finish the song and the crowd has actually intensified. They must've really liked it. I could care less because I play for me and no one else, but it's nice to have a moment of belonging. "Alright, thank you guys. We've got another one for ya." The crowd cheers louder. "It's called Just Tonight." Jo takes a sip of water and twirls her mic around. I count off the beats and she starts singing.

_Here we are and I can't think from all the pills right_

_Start the car and take me home_

_Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say_

_Start the car and take me home_

Start to pound out on my drums and Jo stomps back and forth, singing to the crowd.

_Just tonight I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away_

_When the light hits your eyes_

_It's telling me I'm right_

_And if I, I am through_

_And it's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

_Here I am and I can't seem to see straight_

_But I'm too numb to feel right now_

_Here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time_

_I'm too numb to feel right now_

Jo sways back and forth, hanging on her mic stand.

_Just tonight I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away_

_When the light hits your eyes_

_It's telling me I'm right_

_And if I, I am through_

_And it's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

_Just tonight_

_Do you understand who I am?_

_Do you wanna know?_

_Can you really see through me now?_

_I am about to go_

She sings out to an unsuspecting audience member who just laughs and shrugs.

_Just tonight I won't leave_

_And I'll lie and you'll believe_

_Just tonight I will see_

_It's all because of me_

_Just tonight I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away_

_When the light hits your eyes_

_It's telling me I'm right_

_And if I, I am through_

_And it's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

_(Do you understand who I am?)_

_It's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

_(Do you understand who I am?)_

_It's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

_(Do you understand who I am?)_

_It's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

The crowd goes wild and Jo bows. "Thank you, thank you all. Now we'll take a small break, but we'll be back or actually our very own Alex Kelly will be back." I look at her in shock. I don't do live in front of crowd performances.

We exit backstage and I push her shoulder. "Jo! Seriously?"

She shrugs, "You have a voice. What's the reason why you can't show it off? You wrote everything, so don't give me crap about not knowing a song." She walks off and joins the boys over at the couch, laughing.

I sigh heavily. I can't tell them that the reason why I can't sing those songs are that they're usually about a certain brunette sitting there who happens to be back in my life and after my affection. Why can't life be easy? Just this once?

I go through song choices in my head and nervously jump around. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Jodie backstage again. She smiles, "You'll be fine, Al. Seriously do you need me to kiss you again? Because I'd be totally…" She moves closer to me, our lips millimeters apart, "fine with that…" She whispers, leaning closer our lips barely touching.

"Alex…" I hear a familiar voice and abruptly pull away. Marissa.


	11. A Solo Song

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I was busy finishing Cross My Heart. But now with that over, I'll have a bit more time to write this one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't ownnnnn the various thingys.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**miralinda: Alll your questions shalll be answered. xD And yeah, I thought it would be just Alex's luck to have Marissa walk in.**

**A: Yes, completely. Marissa's taken so it's only right that she can have some fun.**

**CJ4eva: Marissa's pretty good with the whole bad timing thing. Like the Queen of it.**

**Song used: Ghost You know-Lauren Hoffman**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>A Solo Song<strong>

**Alex's POV**

Marissa stands there looking between Jodie and me. I struggle to grasp words to attempt to explain what is going on. I feel like I owe her an explanation. Jodie intervenes before I can resemble more of a fish gasping for water. "Hey...I'm Jodie. And you're the girl that Alex carried out of here last weekend right? Glad to see you're ok." She smiles politely.

"Uh yeah, I'm Marissa. An old friend of Alex's." Marissa smiles a bit, hiding her obvious jealousy.

"Ah, well. I'm an old _friend_ of Alex's if you know what I mean." She drags a finger down my chest in a flirtatious way. I flash her a look. Not helping Jodes.

"Oh, well….I'll just leave you two to catch up." Marissa says through her teeth and quickly walks off.

"Good going, Jodes…" I roll my eyes at her and begin to chase after Marissa, but she's lost in the sea of people.

"I was_ trying_ to help!" Jodie calls after me and huffs.

I spot Marissa sitting on Ryan's lap in a heated lip lock. Ugh. Always a step forward and two steps back. Why do I care? Because she's Marissa Cooper.

I hear the guys and Jo call my name and I spare one last glance at the brunette before walking backstage.

"Got a song Kelly?" Johnny asks as he flips his hair for the millionth time today. That boy is pretty much a Beiber.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do Ghost You Know. You guys remember it?" They all nod and walk out on stage. I look at myself in the mirror, fixing my hair and wiping sweat off of my forehead. Alright, showtime.

I walk out onstage and pull the mic to the keyboard off to the side. "Well hey there, Bait Shop. You guys might know me as the bartender/person who runs this lovely place." I hear whoops and cheers. I adjust my mic and sit down on the bench. "But for those who don't know me, I'm Alex Kelly drummer for The Newport Rejects." I look towards Marissa's table to see Summer suspiciously staring at me while curled into Zach and Marissa intently looking at me with Ryan giving me a small smile. "This one's Ghost You Know." Jo takes my spot on my drums and Johnny begins to strum as I press the keys.

_There's a room in my house where I stumble over a memory_

_There's a light in the night and I wonder if you've come back for me_

_Well it's a little too late to say sorry, but don't be so hard on me_

_Ghost, you know I can't go back_

_Come like a whisper in silence, a brush on my skin_

_A shadow that flies by door, I'm wanting more_

_Well it's a little too late to say sorry, but don't be so hard on me_

_Ghost, you know I can't go back_

_Like a song in my ear you are near me, here like a time machine_

_Ghost you keep pulling me back_

_Bridge If you've been here all the while, watching me drift by and by_

_Waiting for something to fill me up, ghost close your eyes_

_I can silence the voice in my head and hear you instead_

_Whisper and sing for me again, rise from the dead_

_Well it's a little too late to say sorry, but don't be so hard on me_

_Ghost, you know I can't go back_

_Like a song in my ear you are near me, here like a time machine_

_Ghost you keep pulling me back_

_Sometimes you lose everything, or gave it away well it's hard to say now_

I look up from the keyboard and the crowd cheers. "Thank you, thank you. And with that good night everyone." The stage lights go off and the DJ puts on a track. We start cleaning up and putting away equipment. I say bye to the guys and Jo because I've gotta help out tonight, despite my musical debut, a manager's work is never done.

I quickly duck into the bathroom to change into some fresh clothes for my shift tonight. I close the door on the handicap stall at the end, because who wants to change in a cramped space without a mirror? I'm almost ready and looking at my reflection in the mirror when I hear the door open.

"Coop, I have no idea what your little pity party is on that chick but seriously stop trying to make her one of us. She'll never be one of us. We're cheerleaders and she's skater trash." I roll my eyes, I get confused with skater way too much. I mean I own a board, but I'm not skater.

"She's not skater, Sum. She's just a little rebellious, I'd go with punk. And labels honestly don't matter, because we technically dictate those labels." Marissa is standing up for me to Summer. Huh, she kept her word. She really does like me. I small smile spreads across my face.

"Whatever, Coop. But seriously, if you keep hanging out with her, rumors are going to start. You know I love you like my own sister, but Marissa, I can't help you if you fall from social graces. Who suggested you date Ryan? Who kept scrawny emo Cohen away and made that lezzie back off? I'm trying to protect you here, Coop. It would kill me to see you get teased because you chose to hang out with someone less popular." Her voice softens. She really is just looking out for Marissa, however twisted it is. "Now, come on, we've got boys to dance with." I hear the door shut. Well, good luck on that whole having Summer accept me deal, Marissa, you're gonna need it.

I walk out of the bathroom and toss my clothes in my office, locking the door behind me. I don't need random people making out in there, thank you. Learned my lesson. I hope behind the bar next to Jodie. "So…you catch your friend?"

"Nope." I say as I make a rum and coke for a customer.

"Shame…she was cute." Jodie smirks as she stuffs the cash in her apron.

"Back off, Jodes. She has a boyfriend." I roll my eyes at boyfriend. It's not that it isn't true, it just reminds me that what we did isn't right to him.

Jodie looks at me surprised, "Really? I thought you two were fucking by the way she ran off."

"Nope, no fucking going on." I try to hold back my bitter tone. "And Jodes, chill on the cursing, I don't need complaints." I nudge her playfully.

"Wellll Al, this really isn't a family friendly place." She jokes and bumps my hip. "By the way, you've got some admirers." She jerks her head in a direction as she grabs a few beers for the order. I look over and see Marissa looking at me. But I see a few others as well, a few girls from Newport Union that I used to see around Johnny are looking at me and turn away, giggling when I look over. "Looks like you can have some fun. Go, tonight's your night, I'll take care of work." I try to protest. "Seriously, Al…go have fun." She practically pushes me out of the bar.

"Thanks Jodie. God knows I need a little fun." I say, running my fingers through my hair and smiling.

"No problem, babe." She winks and goes back to taking drink orders. Jodie is pretty much my best friend right now. She just gets me and understands me. We may share a kiss every once in a while like tonight, but we really don't have those feelings for each other. She just likes to mess with people, like Marissa. I have no idea how I'm going to explain this one to her. I have no idea why I feel I owe her an explanation, but I do.


	12. Flirting Around the Issue

**Alright guys, I'm giving you a wee one here. Promise that the next one is looonger. And yes, I've brought Sadie in, because heelllloooo it's Nikki Reed.**

**Disclaimer: You know it.**

**miralinda: I noticed that you do enjoy a good Marissa-suffer and well, it's a step forward. At least she didn't agree with her completely.**

**Musiclover333: Summer is...well Summer. She's only trying to protect Marissa. You might be surprised where Summer ends up. I mean look at her in the 4th season...which I don't really count as an actual season because hellooo you killed pretty much your main character...compared to her stupidity in the 1st. Summer usually has some sort of gradual development, ya know?**

**CJ4eva: Unfortunately Malex is being put on hold for a biittt, but don't worry. They're Malex.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Flirting around the Issue<strong>

**Alex's POV**

I walk towards the group of girls and flash a grin. "Hey guys, enjoy the show?" It's obvious that one of them are blatantly checking me out.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. You looked sexy behind those drums, hun." The brunette says. She was out with Johnny and me, catching waves a few times when we were kids. I think she's his cousin. Sadie, wow. My my how she's grown.

"Sadie, you are such a flirt." The blonde chuckles. This one definitely goes to Harbor judging by the designer handbag. A harbor kid hanging out with Union kids. I might enjoy this.

"Whatever, Jess." Sadie rolls her eyes and smirks at me. "You know that Alex and I are destined to be together." She says dramatically and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Well, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Jess Sathers." The blonde smirks and shakes my hand. "And of course, you've met Sadie Campbell before. Even though she definitely didn't have boobs yet." Wow, Jess is definitely not afraid of speaking her mind. I chuckle and Sadie unwraps herself from me and hits Jess's shoulder. "Alright, alright." She turns to me. "You'll learn that I say what I think. No filter whatsoever."

I shrug, "Hey, it just makes life more interesting." I smile and Jess returns it.

"I like this chick. In a friendship way…obviously not in Sadie's way." She winks. "Well, I'm going to go get us some drinks. Want anything, Alex?"

"Nah, I'm good right here." I say as I look at Sadie. She's hot and kind of mysterious. I feel like I want to get to know her. She's definitely different than Marissa. Marissa. I look up towards their table and see her looking at me. She looks hurt and jealous. Even though she really has no right to be, she doesn't own me. She's got a boyfriend. _Yeah, but she's trying_. Ok voice, stop it. _No, she's trying to make something with you and your out here flirting with girls infront of her._ Pft, whatever.

"Hey Al, wanna dance?" Sadie breaks me out of my musings.

I lean in because the music is so loud, "You sure about that? What about Johnny?"

"I'm a big girl, Al. I can take care of myself, don't worry about him. Plus it's only a dance." She winks and takes my hand, leading me into the dance floor.

She wraps her arms around my neck and we move to the beat. "What are you doing back from Oregon anyways?" I ask, curiously.

She looks at me with a wry smirk, "So you do remember me. I'm surprised with all the ladies you must pull." I roll my eyes and she chuckles. "Well I've been in town for a bit, I started at Newport Union a few weeks ago. My family figured Oregon was too far away from the Harpers so we moved down the street." She shrugs as her hips brush against mine, her arms pulling us closer as mine encircle around her waist. She looks up into my eyes and snares my lips in a kiss. I continue to move to the beat with her as we pull away. She bites her lip and looks at me. I smile and wink which brings a grin to her face. I look over at Marissa's table to find it empty. I focus back on the brunette that has now shifted, her back to my front as she dances against me, wrapping her arms around my neck once more. I kiss her neck softly. This could be a fun night.


	13. Monday, Monday, Monday

**Alright, I couldn't just leave you with the tiny one for a long period of time, soooo I've got this one for ya. It's about to get bumppyyyy.**

**Disclaimer: You know it.**

**bmq1689: Yeah, well. It's the Alex Kelly charm. Plus she considers Marissa unavailable.**

**miralinda: Yes, ma'am. -Salutes- Here's your chapter. xD And hey, Sadie is a pretty cool chick.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, Monday, Monday<strong>

**Alex's POV**

My alarm goes off and I groan. Monday. Back to reality. I pick up my phone to check for texts and see one from an unknown number.

_Had a great time on Friday. Eventually got your number from Johnny who refused until last night. The boy's protective. Anyways, call me after school._

_Xo Sadie._

I grin thinking about the fun night I had with Sadie. We danced and even made out some in my office. I drove her home in my jeep since Johnny was her ride and I neglected to get her number, but hey, she found mine from Johnny. A little surprising that he'd keep my number from her. I mean we're good friends. Does he think I'll hurt her?

I eventually get dressed and make it to school just in time to sit down next to the brunette that had disappeared on me Friday. "Alright class, today is a work day seeing as Mr. Reed is out sick. I want quiet, hushed whispers. You can work on your lab paper or other homework." Everyone starts pulling out things to do and ipods to listen to.

I feel something poke me. I look over and see Marissa causally, poking me with her pen to get my attention. She motions to the door. Well, it's a study hall basically and the teacher has already taken attendance so I don't see why not. It's not like my record is spotless, although I am confused as to why Marissa would be doing this, especially with Summer in the class and a few of her friends. I look over and see that Summer's seat is vacant for today. That explains it.

We look at the substitute who is engrossed in her romance novel and make a break for the door. Once we get outside I whisper, "Ris, what are we doing?"

"I needed to talk to you." She says simply and takes my hand leading me to the parking lot. "Care for the pier or beach? I know that you have free period and then lunch after this so..?" I'm kind of surprised she knows my schedule already. Stalked by Marissa Cooper? Maybe.

"Alright. We can take my jeep."

We hop in and drive to the beach. I park the car and she gets out headed for the vacant lifeguard stand that we played in as kids.

She sits down, leaning against the outside of the tower and I mimic her.

"So-"

"'Ris-" We both start and smile at each other. She nods for me to go. "Listen, what you saw last night, even though it's none of your business, was nothing. Jodie's an old hookup that helps manage the Bait Shop with me. She saw that I was nervous and was going to kiss me. It's what she likes to do to reassure me, ya know? There's nothing going on, I swear."

She thinks over it, "So Jodie was the first dark haired girl?" Ah, so she did see me with Sadie that night too. I nod. "What about the other? I mean you two were dancing like you were going to fuck each other right there. You can't tell me that was for show or something." Ah, she's got me there. A hint of jealousy in that too. Sadie's a tough one.

"Sadie is Johnny's cousin. She just moved here. She's into me, I'm into her." I shrug. "I don't know where it's gonna go." Marissa's eyes sadden.

"What about me? Us?" She brushes her fingers along my arm.

"I told you 'Ris. Until you sort your shit out, there is no us." I say firmly.

"That kiss in your bedroom and inviting me to your gig said otherwise." She teases with a smirk.

"Yeah, well that was before you decided to bring your entire group there, 'Ris. I mean come on, I only wanted you there, not you and your _boyfriend_ and best friend who happens to hate me because I ruin your social status." I say exasperated. "By the way, thanks for correcting her on that skater chick thing." I smirk and her eye brows shoot up.

"First of all, I didn't invite them. Ryan is the bother of Seth, you know that." She gives me a pointed look, "And Summer was there because I was going and so was Ryan….and second of all, you heard that?" She looks a little embarrassed.

Well…that sort of explains things. "Yeah, the whole thing. I was changing for work in the bathroom."

She puts her face in her hands and groans, "Wow."

"Hey, I appreciate you sticking up for me a little though. And maybe Summer's right," Her head whips around to face me, searching my eyes, "Maybe I'm not worth jeopardizing your social status with. What are you doing with me 'Ris?" It's a loaded question and it seems to have caught her off gaurd.

She sighs, "I don't know. All I know is that kissing you feels right. Being with you feels right. But I can't hurt Ryan and I can't turn my back on Sum."

"Then there's your answer. There is no us. I won't be your dirty little secret, even though I already kind of am. I mean, I'm the other woman. You cheated on a good guy, 'Ris."

"Don't you think I know that?" She snaps at me and I freeze. "God, Alex, I know. I know I've fucked up alright? Just give me some more time and I'll tell him. I promise." I'm struggling with an inner debate. Can I trust her again? "Please, Al?"

I sigh, "I can't." I hear her sniffle. "I..I don't know how to trust you anymore. How have you earned that trust back? Tell me? By kissing it out of me? By bringing up past memories? I'm sorry 'Ris, but until you get your shit together, I can't do this. Call me once you leave the safety of your closet." I get up and walk out of the stand. "Call Summer to pick you up, make up some excuse, I don't care."

And with that, I leave a crying Marissa Cooper at the lifeguard stand. I did the right thing right? Then why does it feel like my chest is being stabbed with a thousand knives?

I sit in my jeep thinking things over. I eventually see Summer pull in and I start my car knowing Marissa has a safe ride back.

**Marissa's POV**

I called Sum telling her to pick me up. I don't know what to do anymore. I wipe the tear stains from my face as I walk up to her car. She drops her smiley act and it becomes a face of concern. Sum may be obsessed with social status most of the time, but she still cares about me more than my mom or anyone else. She's my best friend.

I sit in her car, "Coop, what's wrong? What are you doing here? I thought I was the one skipping first period?"

"I, uh…" I sniffle. "We had a sub so a friend and I snuck out and she drove me here."

"Wait. She? First period? Please tell me that that Alex chick did not seduce you into coming here."

"No, Sum. It wasn't even like that." I defend Alex, even if she just stomped all over my heart.

"Then how was it? I mean you-"

"I like her, okay?" I shout. I freeze and realization hits me of what I've done. I can't take it back. I don't think I want to. It feels good to tell someone. I just hope Summer can handle it.

"Um…" She looks at me shocked, "I'm sorry…but WHAT?" She exclaims. "When? Why? How? I mean…damn." She stares forward. "My best friend is a lesbian." She whispers to herself.

"To answer your questions, I've liked her since we were kids. I recently realized that it wasn't just a little crush but I actually do like her. Why? For numerous reasons that would take forever to explain. And how? I don't really know…it just happened when she saved me from that drunken idiot from the water polo team at the Bait Shop one night." I sigh, thinking about my blonde. Nope…not my blonde. Not anymore. Or was she ever? "But none of that matters anymore. Are you mad?"

Her eyes turn to me and soften, "No, Coop. Of course I'm not mad. You are who you are, I don't love you any less." She puts her hand on mine. "And if that _punk_ chick is who you like, then I guess I can't do anything about it." She thinks for a moment, "I only hated her because I thought you had something against her after middle school. I mean I realized that I was cruel to her later but I had no idea why I was so mean, ya know? But you continued and so did everyone else and I just thought I'd go with it, mob mentality I guess. I thought she had hurt you or something. No one messes with my best friend." She says fiercely and smiles which soon drops. "Wait, what do you mean it doesn't matter?" I look down. "Coop?"

"She doesn't want anything to do with me." I sniffle. "I've hurt her, a lot, over the years and now I've just gone and made it worse. It's like…I can't ever make it up to her. Plus I cheated on Ryan."

"So you two…?" She questions and makes an obscene gesture which makes me laugh a bit because she's totally serious.

"No, we've made out though. Both times she's stated that she wanted me to come clean to everyone and that she couldn't do it to Ryan, but she lost her resolve both times." I smirk a bit at the stuttering version of Alex Kelly. "And then today, she just couldn't handle it anymore."

"Wow, Coop. I'm sorry hun." Wow, Sum has done a complete 180 on the Alex business. She really must care for me. "You do know that this is total social suicide?" Ah, there's the Summer everyone knows.

"Yeah, I know. And I guess I'm starting to not care. You're the first person I've told."

"Well, that's good to hear. Now, let's brainstorm so you can get your woman back on the way back to school." She nods her head affirmatively and we drive off.


	14. Just an Everyday Dinner in Newport

**BOOM...I'm on a roll. PREPARE FOR THE DRAMA.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot, dudes.**

**REVIEWERS: (aka people who make me happy.)**

**miralinda: Yes, I think Marissa just needed a swift kick in the ass via Alex's shocking decision to get her to start doing what she promised she would.**

**A: Hey, Summer's a surprising person. I mean look at season 1 summer vs. season 4 (even though I pretend it doesn't exist) summer. Total change in feelings towards things. **

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just an Everyday Dinner in Newport<strong>

**Alex's POV**

I'm sitting in the Cohen's house, they invited me over for dinner and of course refusing was not an option, even with the massive amount of homework I need to do, which with the time restraint I managed to finish which was a miracle in itself. I just hope a certain brunette is not arriving anytime soon.

"Hey Alex." Seth chirps with a giggly Anna next to him.

"Hey Seth, hey Anna." I say smiling at them. They're cute together. I'm glad they found each other. And at least Jo hasn't kicked his ass yet.

"You were great the other night, Al." Anna compliments me. "I had no idea you could sing."

"Nah, not as good as your twin. She's pretty pro up there." She smiles and nods.

"Yeah, she always was the more flashy out going one." She chuckles and Seth places a kiss on her head.

"So, who else is coming to his thing?" I've only seen Seth, Anna, Kirsten, and Sandy so far.

"Oh well, the Cooper-Roberts will be here. Ryan is just upstairs cleaning off after soccer practice." My stomach drops. Marissa and Summer? Seriously? Shit. Summer is going to hate me even more after my leaving Marissa on the beach. That is if Marissa actually told her that I was the one that brought her there. Plus the whole Ryan/Marissa thing is awkward enough and now the ex-object of Seth's affection is going to be here too? Well…this'll be fun.

About an hour later, everyone's here. Sandy's at the grill and Kirsten is making drinks. I'm sitting and chatting with Seth and Anna when Ryan pops over to say hey.

"Hey, Ryan." Anna smiles warmly as she cuddles closer into Seth. I could've sworn I just saw Summer narrow her eyes. Nah that'd be weird. Pft, Seth and Summer ha.

"Hey guys." He smiles looking at us, his hand firmly grasping Marissa's. I glance over at the brunette for the first time tonight and see her glancing at me as well. We'll this isn't awkward.

Seth cuts the tension with "So, Al, I saw you getting pretty close to Sadie the other night." I see jealousy flash across Marissa's face. Thank you, Seth.

"Yeah, she's great. She just moved back." I smile a bit.

"Bringing the U-haul anytime soon, Al?" Seth quips teasingly and I hit him with a seat cushion. "Alright, alright. Jeez. It was a joke." He brushes himself off and Anna giggles.

"Nope, the U-hauls for the second date, dude. I haven't even been on the first, which is Friday actually." It's true. I called Sadie up after the beach talk and she asked me out on Friday. I have a date with a raven haired beauty. Yes, yes I sound like a mush ball, but hey I'm a sucker for a pretty girl. I glance over at Marissa who now just looks hurt and Summer sends a glare my way, which isn't unusual, but I can't help but think its in reaction to Marissa.

"I'll be right back, babe." Marissa says a little sadly to Ryan and kisses his cheek. I see Summer follow her out into the pool house.

"Should I be concerned?" Ryan asks, sitting down next to me, watching them.

"No. I don't think so." I look to where they exited. "I'll go check on her for you."

"Thanks, Al. You're a good friend." He pats my shoulder and I get up. Believe me, I'm not.

I walk into the pool house to see a irritated Summer and a Marissa with her head in her hands. Summer looks at me as I enter, "You've got a lot of nerve, Kelly." She growls out. "Fucking talking about some date you have with some skank in front of a girl you dumped earlier today." I freeze. Wait? What? She told Summer? I look over at Marissa who looks at me and shrugs.

"Alright, first of all, Sadie is not a skank. Second of all, where do you get off Summer? You've been calling me every gay slur in the book and now your little miss innocent supporter of girls liking girls?" I'm starting to get angry.

Summer steps forward into my space, "For your information, I only did that to remain in the popular circle, I'm fine with the gays, Alex. I just wasn't fine with you, for reasons unknown to me. And I'm sorry." I wasn't expecting that last part. She's sorry?

"Whatever." I mutter. "But seriously, I just came by to see how you were. I do care about you, Ris. I always have, no matter how much I tried not to. It's what made me bring you to my house that night."

"Alex, you don't get to say that. You don't get to stomp all over my heart and then tell me you care." She bitterly replies, standing up from the bed.

"I'm sick of this. You have no right to even have anything over me, you go around and make out with me behind your _boyfriend's back_-"

"What?" Ryan's voice roars from the doorway. We all stand there shocked.


	15. Repercussions

**Wow, those were some quick responses so I think I'll give you a quick update. Ya know I can't just leave you hanging like that. Although maybe I should...Might get more reviews that way. BUT ANYWAYS, enjoy. I thinking only a few more after this one. The story's winding down a bit and I've run out of ideas to where they should go. Plus I have a pet peeve of stopping on not multiples of 5. Hint hint.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own except for plot.**

**REVIEWERS aka the speeedy ones, man.**

**Riss: D'aww thanks. You make my day with reviews so it's mutual, lovely person.**

**Alexalways: Aww thank you.**

**Miralinda: I sawwy. Forgive me for being mean with the cliffhangers? I came baaaack. ;P**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Repercussions<strong>

**Alex's POV**

I stand there frozen in place watching Ryan fume. We all don't say anything so he presses further. "My girlfriend…of how many years did what?"

Marissa walks towards him, "Ryan…listen…"

"No, Marissa you listen!" He growls out, taking a step towards her. "You fuckin' cheated on me with _her_." He shoves his finger in my direction. "Water polo guys I understand, but _her_? You fucking hate each other or what was that a cover so I wouldn't get suspicious?" He's pissed which is understandable. Fuck. This is what I was trying to avoid.

"Ryan…" I begin.

He spins towards me and starts stalking me like prey. "And you! I thought you were trying to look out for her that night, but you just wanted in her pants, didn't you?" He pushes me and my temper flares up.

"Ryan, don't…before you do something you regret…" I stare him down, showing no fear whatsoever.

"The only thing I regret is trusting a dyke slut like you and letting that bitch into my life." He snarls out and pushes me again. Alright, that's fucking it.

I push him back and he trips on the doorstep, out of the poolhouse but regains his footing. He looks like a fucking raging bull right now. He swings at me, narrowly missing my head as I duck. He swings again, this time hitting my stomach and sending us both into the pool as I grab onto his shirt and yank him down with me. I surface and cough up water that I swollowed. Fuck that hurt. My side is killing me. Ryan's shaking the water from his face, we're in the shallow end so I can stand. I take this opportunity to hit him square in the jaw. He comes back with a punch that splits my lip. He wraps his arms around me from behind, holding my arms across me like a straight jacket as I struggle. "We're done, Kelly. Done." He releases me and throws me into the water.

Ryan hurries out of the pool as I painfully swim to the edge. I notice that we've gathered quite the audience. Basically everyone is staring at me. Dr. Roberts hurries over. "Alex, you should get that checked out. Can I see?" He motions to me holding my side. I bring myself out of the pool and gingerly walk to the lounge chair. Kirsten comes up and hands me a towel, not knowing what to do now that her son and her close family friend are fighting. Everyone else has gone back inside. Seth looked torn and Anna was trying to comfort him. Summer and Marissa stayed back to see what the damage was. I lift up my shirt over my head and I wince as a pain shoots through my side. I whimper when Dr. Roberts lightly presses my side. "You might've cracked a rib or two, Alex. You should get an x-ray to make sure. What happened?" He looks at me and then I look at Marissa. She shakes her head and Summer hits her arm motioning to her dad.

"I…uh, I did something I shouldn't have. I was a horrible friend, it was a shitty move on my part." Sort of the truth. I just left out the part that his step-daughter's a lesbian.

"Neil, I'll tell you later." Marissa pipes up, kneeling at my side and brushing hair out of my face. "I really think she just needs to rest. Can Sum and I take her home? She lives right down the block."

He nods, "Alex, make sure you get that checked out alright?"

"Got it Dr. Roberts." I smile weakly as Summer and Marissa help me up. Marissa wraps the towel around my shoulders because the wind's picked up and I'm shaking.

As I walk out of the Cohen house, I see Sandy wave goodbye and I sadly wave back. Seth has his head in his hands and Anna is rubbing his back. I'm glad they have each other. I don't know when I'll be going back there.

We reach my house and Marissa and Summer walk into my house to make sure I'm alright getting up the stairs. "Wow, Kelly, who knew you were loaded? I thought by the way you dressed and that you went to Newport Union that you were some welfare chick who works at the Bait Shop." Marissa hits her on the arm. "Ow, what? It's true."

"Hey, no worries. I just don't like to flaunt my wealth. It's not necessarily something I'm proud of. I actually own the Bait shop. My parents are plastic surgeons. Well, ones a doctor and one's a nurse. They aren't home too often." I sigh and sit on my bed.

"Wait, Dr. Kelly is your dad?" I look at her and nod. "Wow…he works with my dad. I had no idea."

I shrug, "Well now you do."

There's a long silence. "So, I'm going to go back to the Cohen's and see what I can do for damage control. You two should talk." Summer exits.

"So…you told her…" I start.

"Yeah, right after she picked me up from the beach." My heart lurches at the mention of the beach. "Al, I'm so sorry." She runs a finger along my split lip before taking the towel from me and gently drying my hair off.

I let out a short laugh, "Well it's not like you asked him to hit me." I husk out in a wince.

"Yeah, but I should've listened to you. You can tell me I told you so at anytime." She smiles trying to lighten the mood as she wraps the towel back around me.

I shake my head, "I told you so does nothing. It's not like it's going to protect my rep from being a lesbian home wrecker or heal my battle wounds."

"Oh come on Al. Plus I don't think that Ryan would tell anyone. Too much of a blow to his ego and my reputation." She does make sense. It's basically a lose-lose-lose on all accounts.

I sigh, "So what now?"

"Depends on you. I'm not running anymore Al. Look what that's done to you. I shouldn't have to hide. It's easier said than done, but I'm ready to be with you and let people know…gradually."

"Ah, like telling Neil tonight?" Don't think I didn't catch on to what that 'talk' entailed.

She nods and smiles, "Yeah. No more hiding. I've got Sum, you, maybe Seth and Anna, and a few other's that I'm sure would have my back." Her smile fades again. "So…still going on that date with Sadie?" Gah, she asks the one question I don't have an answer to.

"I just…I don't know. If I cancel I'm going to have Johnny on my ass about how he should've never let her get near me, but if I don't…I mean…I don't even know what we are or would be by Friday. We never really established the friends thing…"

"Al, I'm not going to lie and say I won't be jealous, but I'm not going to be selfish either. I really can't ask you to wait any longer. Plus, I'm confident that you'll come right back to me after." She gives me a cocky smirk.

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Is that so?" She smirks and gently presses a kiss to my lips, trying to be careful with my injured lip. My stomach flutters just from the mere feeling of her lips on mine.

"Yeah. It's so." She winks and brushes my hair from my face.

"You know, for an inexperienced baby dyke, you're kind of cocky." I tease and she chuckles.

"Yeah, but that's because I've dreamt of what I'm going to do to you when I finally have you, every single night." She husks out and my stomach clenches a little. Damn. I'm speechless and Alex Kelly does not get speechless around girls. "Plus I see the way you look at me. It was nothing like how you were with Sadie." She has a point. Sadie was total lust. Marissa is…I'm not sure. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" She stands up. "I'm going to try to do some damage control with Ryan."

My eyes widen, "'Ris. Not the best idea. He needs to cool off, hun. I don't want him hurting you."

"He wouldn't-" She gets defensive but I cut her off.

"No? That's what I thought before, and now look at me." Her eyes soften and she looks guilty. I sigh heavily, "Just, be careful. Bring Summer with you or something. I would say Seth…but we all know who'd win between those two. Summer's one feisty bitch." We both laugh. "Alright, go do some damage control and I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully, school won't suck majorly."

She nods and kisses my cheek, "Night, Al."

"Night, 'Ris." And with that she exits my room and I lay back on my bed, thinking over the mess I've gotten myself into.


	16. The BuildUp

**Wow you guys are like reviewing machines. See with great reviews, comes great updates. ;P**

**Disclaimer: You know it.**

**REVIEWERS aka people who brighten my day**

**Riss: Ryan could've done a lotttt worse but I'm pretty sure he's not getting off easy with the Cohen's for hurting her. They just were in a state of shock to see them fighting. Well, I will be starting a Brittana story pretty soon after this based off of my one shot.**

**Sara: Yeah, we're getting to some Malex, that's for sure.**

**Miralinda: Thank you, I do what I can. ;P And yeah, I think the Cohen's had a loooong talk with Ryan once Marissa was done bitching him out..as you will see, perhaps, hint.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>The Build-Up<strong>

**Alex's POV**

Today's gonna suck. I know it. I shut off my alarm and begin to get ready. I walk into my room after a long hot shower to try to soothe my aching muscles and the gorgeous bruise on my side combined with a split lower lip. My phone buzzes. It's Sadie. I answer it.

_"Al, are you ok?"_

She sounds worried, shit I hope word hasn't gotten out already. "What are you talking about?" I say playing dumb, hoping that the world doesn't know already.

"_Seth called Johnny and told him and Johnny call me warning me to stay away from you. Al is it true? Did you sleep with Ryan Cohen's girl?_"

I groan. Fuck, the rumors have started. "No, there was no sleeping." I defend my self but meekly add. "We made out a few times."

"_Alex…_"

She's about to reprimand me and I'm not in the mood, "I know okay? I know."

"_Do you love her?_"

My chest tightens and I know the answer. "I'm definitely falling…I'm sorry Sadie."

"_Hey, no, it's fine Al. We just had a good time the other night. We didn't even go on our date. I know we were just lusting after each other. I'm here for you, as a friend, alright?_" Wow…she took that surprisingly well.

I sigh, "You're too good to me."

I can hear the smile in her voice, "_Well you're going to love me more, becaausee I'm outside your house right now with coffee. I figured I'd give you a ride to school._"

I gasp dramatically, "Be still my beating heart. I shall be down in a few minutes…" I attempt to get off my bed and wince. "Make that more. "

"_No hurry, Al._" She chuckles as she hangs up.

I finish getting ready and approach the stairs, taking a deep breath. This…might be painful. Maybe I should run and get it over with? Or should I slowly walk down? Nope, I'm running. I calm myself and then sprint down the stairs wincing in the process. Fuck my side hurts. I hobble to my bag and grab my keys, thank god I decided to finish my homework before I went to the Cohens.

I walk out the door and am greeted by the beautiful brunette. I take a seat in her car and she grins at me, handing over some hot coffee. I grin in return and take a sip. Ahh, so good. She pulls out and starts in the direction of Harbor.

"So, you don't look all that bad, save the lip." She smiles, obviously checking me out.

"Yeah, well you haven't seen the bruise of doom." I grumble.

"Bruise of doom?" She chuckles and raises an eyebrow.

"Yep," We're at a red light and I turn to her lifting up my shirt to expose the bruise. Her eyes soften and she gently touches it with her fingers.

"Al…Wow. That must've hurt. I can't believe he hit you."

"Yeah, but I deserved it. I shouldn't have been with her…but it's like…" I trail off thinking of words to say.

"You're addicted?" Sadie offers.

"Yeah." I agree and sit back in my chair.

"Well, I hope she's worth it, Al."

"She is, I just…I can't be with her as her dirty little secret, look how that got me. But I mean, if you know, I'm sure everyone else at school knows by now. I'm going to experience some severe backlash. Probably from the soccer team and the water polo guys are already out to get me. Also the cheerbitches might hate me because I 'turned' their leader."

Sadie laughs, "You bagged the head cheerleader? Nice."

I roll my eyes and smile. "Well, we have history ya know? I mean she's been shitty to me. I'm sure Johnny's told you of our feud since we were wee ones but…the night I saved her at the Bait Shop. Everything changed."

"Hey, I get it. One minute their fighting with you and the next you're having hot make-up sex, it's how lesbians work." I laugh. So true.

"You kind of sound like you have some experience in this…" I glance at her.

"Well, I'm bi. So I've had my share of guys and girls." I don't press further. I don't want to intrude into her past. She'll tell me when she wants.

We arrive at school and Sadie gives me a kiss on the cheek. I look at her curiously. She just shrugs, "For luck." She smiles as I get out of the car. I sigh and look at Harbor. Alex Kelly meet your doom.

**Summer's POV**

Marissa is currently driving us to school because I'm way too tired to do it. All that drama wore me out last night. Plus having to listen to Marissa and Ryan argue for a few hours was annoying and nerve wracking. Marissa bitched him out for hurting Alex and he yelled at her for cheating on him. It was an overall dramafest that I was unwillingly apart of, but hey, she's my sister, blood-related or not.

At least her driving gives me several minutes to ponder over last night. Especially Seth and that pixie haired nerd. Do I sound jealous? Pft, no. I'm not. I cannot like Cohen. I can't. That's like weird. Ugh. But I mean, I get jealous when he's around that Anna chick. Don't get me wrong, as much as I hate to admit it, Anna's pretty nice. We were lab partners for a while, but now that she's with Cohen, I've let jealousy cloud my perspective of her. Last night, I couldn't stop glancing over. I mean why would I like him? He's a nerd who likes comic books. Don't think I don't know about his crush from like forever, Marissa told me a while ago.

Last night was crazy. Ryan beat up Alex. I know why would I care about Alex? I do. Because I care about Marissa and it killed her to see Alex in that situation because of her. Alex isn't a bad person. I get that. I just don't want her to hurt Marissa. She's the sister I never had…well I now have, by marriage.

I know I may be obsessed with social status but I just want us to survive high school. I mean we've only got a semester left until we all go our separate ways for the summer, so maybe we could survive without it. It is just high school, plus the cheerleaders would have our backs. They're really not as bad as they make us out to be. Most of them are closeted lesbians anyways so they wouldn't care. They might even be proud of Marissa for coming out…not in the best way but yeah. Jess Sathers, one of our cheerleaders, texted me even saying "Nice Catch Marissa". I guess she knows Alex and decided to alert the rest of the team of it as well. They've been calling non-stop to see how Marissa is and honestly I don't know.

What I do know is that Alex's teasing and bullying went on way too long. Sort of my fault, even though it wasn't necessarily my idea to continue. You see here's how the hierarchy goes. Water polo, soccer, cheerleaders and then everyone else. Why? Because water polo and soccer have won numerous championships and the cheerleaders date them. The cheerleaders to stay on top, have to date them or were about as good as the band geeks or the female water polo players. Ew. Anyways, we go along with what they say and everyone's cool. I know it's a shitty deal, but that's high school.

Anyways, back to the Cohen drama. I don't know, it's just something about his lanky weirdness that is kind of charming. He's always been nice to me and I feel like he'd be a good boyfriend. Ugh. Boyfriend. Zach. That's another thing. He's sweet and a water polo player but I don't get jealous when I see him talking to other girls like I do with Cohen. Maybe Marissa has the right idea? When you're falling for someone, status doesn't matter.

Marissa and I eventually get to school and see a crowd forming. I wonder what's going on. That's when I spot the purple streaked blonde in the middle of it. Alright, I'm calling for back-up on this one, I just hope it's not too late.


	17. The Backlash

**Alright guys. Here's what the crowd was forming over. Enjoy. This story is winding down and I'm looking to start my soccer Brittana fic "Must've done something right" pretty soon. I don't know when it'll be posted, but keep an eye out if you want it.**

**Disclaimer: Sammmmme.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Miralinda: You shall seeee. And one heart will be broken, that's for sure.**

**Alexalways: Here ya go.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>The Backlash<strong>

**Alex's POV**

Just as I exited Sadie's car, I see a number of water polo players and soccer assholes coming my way. Great. I think Sadie notices too because her eyes widen and she starts searching around her car for something.

I look back at the small mob facing me. Oh, of course, Kevin is here. Douchebag. He definitely put me on the water polo hit list and now with pissing off one of the soccer players I've pissed them all off.

"Hey dyke. Enjoy stealing our girlfriends? I should've known about that that night at the Bait Shop." Kevin sneers.

"Oh you mean the night I kicked your ass?" His glare burns into me. "Poor little Kevin couldn't take it, could he?" I tease in my baby voice.

"Why I oughta-" He growls.

"What? Get your ass kicked again? Because that can be arranged."

"Why don't you shut up, bitch." One of the water polo players yells. "Your obviously out numbered and you still have the balls to insult us. Well I guess you must have a dick in those pants."

I growl out, "It'd be bigger than your excuse for a twig!"

Well, water polo boy is now pissed off. I'm pretty sure his name is Brad. He comes at me like a raging bull and I stand my ground. I'm not running. I've done nothing particularly to deserve a group beat down.

"Brad!" I hear a familiar voice and Brad stops frozen in his tracks. I see the cheer squad approach the scene that's unfolding. I see where the voice came from. Jess. "I swear, if you lay one hand on her I won't sleep with you for a month, and I don't think anyone else on the squad will either." She turns to the other guys. "Just a thought boys." She glances at the water polo/ soccer mob and they all look at each other.

Brad looks torn between being completely whipped and pounding my face in.

"All of you, seriously, this has got to stop." Marissa says as she walks over to me. She laces her hand in mine which gains a lot of shocked expressions. "I really like her, hell I might even love her." Now my eyes are the ones widening. "And it's none of your fucking business if we're together or not. She's done nothing to you since she came to this school that wasn't jusified. And I know _for sure_ that Ryan didn't put you up to this." He didn't?

"That's right. I fucking told you guys to leave it alone." Ryan appears from behind the cheerleaders. "Even though what Alex did to me was low, Marissa is just as much to blame as she is. Plus seriously? You'd need this many guys to take her? Bunch of cowards." He spits.

I chuckle, "Yeah, it only takes one, Ry. Right?" He looks at me and the corners of his mouth upturn a little.

I hear a squeal of another car. I turn my head and see Johnny along with a few other guys I know from surfing run over to Sadie. Huh. No wonder she was looking for something. She must've called for back-up.

I turn back to the crowd, "Oh, looks like you guys are now out-numbered. What are you gonna do? Call it a truce? Or run away beaten and battered without girlfriends?"

The rest of the guys besides Brad and Kevin back down. "Oh come on, you bunch of pussies." Kevin shouts he turns and sees Brad walking back to the group. "Brad!" He whines.

"Dude, I'm keeping out of this." Jess walks up and gives him a peck on the cheek before looking at him in a way that says, We are soooo going to talk about this later. Brad's in trouuuble.

"Ugh, fine. I'll have to do it myself." He comes at me and I launch at him. Marissa screams as he knocks me to the ground on my back, knocking the wind out of me. "You like that, bitch?" He kicks me in the stomach and I cough out. My whole body is searing in pain. Fuck.

"Kevin, stop." Marissa pleads before I see a flash of blonde take down Kevin.

I cough loudly, trying to breathe. Marissa hurries to my side. "God, you idiot. You could've gotten yourself killed."

"Nah.." I cough. "I could take him…" I wheeze out. She smiles with tears in her eyes and I look over at the mess of limbs. Ryan has Kevin pinned on the ground with his arms behind his back.

"Alright, alright! Break it up!" Dr. Kim shouts out and everyone scrambles except for the four of us. Johnny and Sadie keep their distance in the parking lot not getting involved in things not on their turf. Well, this should be interesting.


	18. The Aftermath

**Alright guys, here's 18. Only a couple more chapters after this one. The story is winding down. **

**Disclaimer: The samme.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Miralinda: Yeah, Ryan's not a bad guy. And Alex is still his sort of friend. Probably wanted to punch Kevin for a while now. Guy seems like an ass. **

**CJ4eva: Nah, Ryan wouldn't have others fighting his battle for him. He fought it the night before anyways. And yeah 'Ris is finally out of the closet.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Aftermath<strong>

**2 weeks later**

**Alex's POV**

Last Tuesday was…wow. I mean I knew that they'd be upset or even pissed but I didn't think that they'd take it as an invitation to an Alex Kelly smackdown. I got a few broken ribs from that incident, luckily I guess, was that Kevin kicked me where I got hit by Ryan so I didn't have a ton broken that were possibly already broken. Yes, I'm rambling.

Things have sort of gone back to normal with the exception of the populars refraining from messing with me or my friends. Kevin got expelled. Apparently Harbor doesn't take kindly to violence…especially in gay hate crimes.

Well, on the bright side. Marissa still waits on me hand and foot while I'm recovering at school or at home. We're kind of inseparable. Summer really isn't all that bad. Not as big of a bitch as I took her for. Oh and she and Zach broke up for unknown reasons. Weird.

Another thing that came of this lovely incident was my parents making an unexpected visit to the hospital. They of course blamed me saying that I shouldn't be flaunting my gayness or whatever. But yeah, they're barely around so I don't give a shit. Ok, that's a lie. They're still my parents and it did hurt, but Marissa soon stepped in and helped them be a little more lenient with me. A couple days later they were back to their work-o-holic selves. Taking night shifts and all sorts of things so that family bonding time is pretty much non-existent.

The Cohen's and the Cooper/Roberts' have been great through this. I mean I'm usually at one of their houses. Ryan, Marissa and I had to sit down and explain the whole thing then they gave us a brief talking to. Ryan let it out on me and Marissa. We talked it through and he's really a nice guy that wants us happy. He's just awkward around it because he got stomped on. Kirsten has him grounded until further notice for punching me. And...Julie was surprisingly ok with the whole thing. At first she was kind of passing it off as a phase, but I think she's warmed up to me.

Seth's been with Anna a lot. They're pretty cool, but I heard them arguing the other day over something and I have no idea what. I could've sworn that I heard Summer's name mentioned. That kid better watch out for Jo. Speaking of bandmates, we've decided to take a brief hiatus from playing. Which, surprisingly, was to the dismay of fans. Yeah, fans. Apparently people liked us both at Newport Union and Harbor. It's kind of what helped me ascend up the popular scale and make it ok for me to be with Marissa.

The soccer and water polo guys are still a little weary of me, but eh. Whatever. I've got my girl. That's right. My girl. She actually asked me if I'd be her girlfriend as soon as I woke up in the hospital._ That_ was kind of funny because I was totally still doped up on drugs and it came out with a slurred, "I lurrveess yew tew Malissa…Yesh, I'll be yer….girfriensh…" And then I past out again. Interesting story to tell people that's for sure.

While I was in the hospital, Sadie dropped by.

_Flashback_

_**Alex's POV**_

_Blah, I still feel nauseous today. It's been two days since the incident and I'm leaving soon. Marissa's by my side, asleep in her chair. She's adorable. And mine, I mean wow yeah mine. I hear a knock and look up._

_"Hey Al." Sadie gives me a smile and I return it slightly. "How're ya doin' in here?"_

_"Not bad. Bored. But hey the bedside manner doesn't suck." I motion to the sleeping brunnete._

_"Ah, so that's the infamous brunette that's gotten you into this mess. Your very own Helen, huh?" Referring to the Trojan War where Helen, the most beautiful girl in the world was fought for and sought after._

_"Ah, so that would make me, Paris. Wouldn't it?" I chuckle a bit and wince at my ribs. She nods and smiles._

_"I think you're a better Paris than even Paris Hilton." _

_I roll my eyes, "Well, that says A LOT." I say sarcastically and she giggles._

_"Mm…babe?" Marissa says waking up, looking around before focusing on me._

_"I'm here, hun. Sadie just came by to say hey." _

_Marissa rubs her eyes a few times and stretches before looking at Sadie across the room. "Hey." She says with a yawn and a wave._

_"Hey." Sadie smiles. "Nice catch, Al." She winks at me and I roll my eyes._

_"She's ok, I suppose." I try to play it off and Marissa gasps dramatically feigning hurt and whacks my arm._

_"Then you're an idiot for getting hurt over something just 'ok.'" Marissa pouts, playing it up._

_I just shrug, "Guess I am." I wink at her and she chuckles leaning over and placing a kiss on my lips._

_"Aw, you two are cute. Well, I just came by to see how you were doing. Call me anytime, Al. You know I'm here for you."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"Thanks for calling Johnny by the way. I don't know what would've happened to her otherwise." Marissa speaks up and Sadie looks a little surprised at her gratitude._

_"No problem. Just don't hurt her again, or I'll be after your ass." Sadie tries to pull off being tough but it's kind of cute. I chuckle and they both smile._

_End flashback_

**Alex's POV**

So yeah, that's pretty much been my life since the incident. I'm currently doing homework at Marissa's house. It's kind of distracting to have her so close but we need to get this lab project done. She keeps running her fingers along my arm, giving me goosebumps.

Two hours later and somehow I managed to finish without pouncing on her. She smiles once we print it out. "Done." I nod. "Thank god, at least when you got hit it didn't hurt your brain." She pokes my head. "I kinda needed that for this."

"Oh and not for anything else? You just would be ok with us finishing and then me being a brain-dead vegetable?" I tease her and she chuckles.

"No…because if you were a vegetable, then doing this wouldn't be so satisfying." She pushes me on my back, knocking over the books on her bed and straddles my waist. Her fingers trace lightly across my stomach and I quiver. She leans down and snares my lips in a kiss. I reach up slowly and painfully to place a hand on the back of her neck. I wince slightly at my sore ribs before getting back into the kiss. She slides her tongue between my lips, tangling it with mine. We eventually pull away panting and she rests her forehead on mine. "Mm…we need to stop." She pants.

"Yeah, I know." I pant a little as she stares into my eyes.

"I don't want to though. I want you. So much." She husks before kissing my lips once more before she sits back on her knees and traces patterns on my stomach.

"I know. I want you too, love. But I'm injured and I've still got a couple weeks 'til I'm better."

"I'll wait, hun. You know I will." She smiles and winks before giving me another peck on the lips, pulling a goofy grin out of me. I took a beating for her, but damn it was worth it.


	19. The Party

**Alright guys, only one more chapter after this one. Been a great ride so far. Keep on the look out for my Brittana soccer fic and another Spashley fic that I have in the works that's going to have the same characters from WL RL in a different universe. **

**Disclaimer: Ze same thing.**

**REVIEWER: Uno.**

**Miralinda: Only a tiny bit. It's rather fluffy from here. You should be happy.**

**READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Party<strong>

**Few weeks later**

**Alex's POV**

Well, it's officially my birthday. I turn 18 today and apparently Marissa is throwing something for me at the Bait Shop. She even enlisted the help of Jodie. Surprising, considering how much she just _loved_ Jodes when she was kissing me the last time they met.

I'm officially healed as of a few days ago. I'm just a little stiff but it'll work out. I stretch slightly as I exit my bathroom after my shower clad in a towel, the hot water loosened my stiff muscles a bit.

"Ah, well there's a sight." I spin around and see my girlfriend smirking at me. Wow. She looks gorgeous. "You can close your mouth, hun." She smiles and walks up to me, kissing my lips gently. Before you think it, no, we haven't had steamy hot lesbian sex yet. I know, I know. But I want her first time with a girl to be special and I haven't found the right moment, alright? I'm suddenly aware that I'm only in a towel and I'm about one wrong move from being completely naked in front of her.

"Babe," I smile as she kisses my neck lightly. "I've gotta get ready for this party you're," She nips at my weak spot and I groan, "throwing."

"But, I like you so much better this way…all _wet_ and almost _naked._" I shiver slightly at the way she husks out her words and she continues to kiss my neck.

"Babe, seriously, I need to get ready." I smile and push her away. "I don't want to be late to my own party…well more than fashionably."

She pouts, "Come on, Al."

"No, at least not until this whole party business is done." I walk into my closet as she sits on the bed. I quickly drop my towel and slide on my underwear and bra. I look through my clothes and decide ripped jeans and a band t-shirt is totally acceptable. It's my party after all. I pull up my jeans and walk out of the closet with my t-shirt in hands. I smirk as Marissa's eyes shoot to my breasts and travel down my stomach. "Yes, up here, 'Ris." I tease and she blushes. Serves her right for getting me riled up earlier.

"I've gotta go, hun. I've gotta make sure everything's done." Marissa stands up as I slide my shirt on. She wraps her arms around me and kisses my lips softly, cupping my cheeks in her hands. We pull away and I grin. "I'll see you there hun. Take your time." She winks and exits the room. I can't help but stare at her ass as she walks away.

I eventually finish getting ready and hop into my jeep, driving the path that I take everyday to the Bait Shop.

I greet the guys at the door and make my way in. I see Jo and the band onstage and she spots me picking up her mic. "Well, well, well look who's shown up. Fashionably late as always. Guys, I give you our drummer for the Newport Rejects and all around school punching bag." She gets playful boos. "Alright, alright, I get it that was low. I'm sorry. But anyways, that would be the birthday girl, Alexandra Kelly." She says my name teasingly and I shoot her a glare. She knows I hate my full name.

I feel arms wrap around me from behind. "Behave." The familiar voice of my girlfriend whispers in my ear. "Or I won't give you your present later tonight." She practically purrs in my ear and my legs grow weak. Shit. She giggles and places a kiss on my neck before turning me around and hugging me. "Happy Birthday, babe."

"Thanks, 'Ris." I look around. "Wow, you've made me feel all special." I tease and kiss her cheek.

"You are special, Al. You're my world." She smiles and presses a kiss to my lips.

"Alright, alright. Enough of that you two." Jo says from the stage. "We need a drummer up here. Any volunteers?"

"I will." I turn and see Jodie grinning.

"Ah, Jodie. Great. Now let's get this started!" They start jamming out various songs.

"Using my own band against me, Cooper?" I tease and smile.

"Yeah, well. They're close friends and they wanted to do something for you. We just needed someone who could learn the parts quickly and Jodie was here so…" She shrugs and smiles, lacing our fingers together.

"I love it, babe." I grin and peck her cheek.

I see familiar faces among the crowd as we walk through and thank people for coming and any gifts they brought. A lot of Johnny's surfer friends are here. I spot Sadie and she grins. "Hey, rockstar." She gives me a hug and greets Marissa. "Hey Marissa."

"Hey Sadie. Thanks for coming." Marissa smiles. Glad they became friends.

"Of course, Al, is one of my best friends, plus Johnny had to play here anyways." She winks and teases. I grin and chuckle.

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around. "Ryan?" He smiles a bit shyly.

"Hey, hope it's alright I came." He rubs the back of his neck. "Brought you a present too. Kind of from all of us." He gives me my present and Marissa takes it giving me and Sadie a glance before taking it over to the table. "Mom's been dying to have you over too, ever since my grounding was up." He chuckles. Yeah, Ryan got punished pretty harshly. Plus he has to go to anger management.

"Well, I'll have to arrange that then." I smile. "Truce?" I hold out my hand and he takes it nodding. "Good to see you, Ry."

"Yeah, you too." He looks over noticing Sadie and he gets a dazed look on his face.

"Oh, uh, Ryan Cohen this is Sadie Campbell, Johnny's cousin." They smile at each other.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan. Although I've kind of gotten a bad impression when you hurt one of my best friends." She raise a brow at him.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"He's actually a good guy, Sadie." I smile at her and she nods. Ryan can't stop staring at her and she keeps glancing at him. "Well, why don't I leave you two to each other and find my girlfriend." I chuckle as they blush. "Be good to her, Ry." I warn as I walk off in search of Marissa.

I spot her talking to Summer, who looks a little confused and puts her head in her hands. I walk over. "Sum? You alright there?" Marissa turns to me and wraps an arm around my waist.

"I maayy have screwed up." I raise a brow. "I kissed Cohen a couple days ago." Wait. What? Seth Cohen? My best guy friend?

"Wait…what? Seth Cohen? Dating Jo's twin sister, Seth?" She nods. Well fuck. "Do you like him?"

"Yes." She groans.

"Oh." I say, thinking it over. "Well, if he wasn't dating Anna you'd have my blessing, but I really don't have room to talk because I was kind of in the exact same situation like a few months ago." I chuckle and Marissa nudges me.

I look to see a fuming Jo, pushing Seth across the stage. Shit. I untangle myself from Marissa and leap onto the stage. "Guys, stop." I put myself between Jo and Seth. "Not here." I growl out. "Not now." They both look guilty.

"Sorry, Al."

"My bad, Kelly."

"Good, now this party is wrapping up soon. Think you can last til it's over?"

"Maybe." Jo growls. I step up to her and glare at her. She flinches away, "Alright, alright, put the death glare away. This counts as your Birthday present though." She grumbles and walks away.

I just give Seth a look of disbelief and he shrugs and rubs the back of his neck. I walk back over to Summer and Marissa. "Well, they won't be starting anything for tonight."

"I'm sorry, Al." Summer says genuinly.

"Hey, no. I get it. Believe me, I was kind of in the same position. I can empathize. No worries, alright?" I glance around and spot Sadie and Ryan getting cozy by the bar. Sadie turns her head to look around and sees me. I wink at her and she grins. Ryan turns his head and sees me. I just shrug and smile. He smiles and goes back to talking to Sadie.

The party eventually winds down and I'm a bit tired. Jodie insisted that she'd take care of instructing clean up of the Bait Shop and put the presents in my office for later. She seemed like she wanted me to hurry out of there. Marissa walks up to me and smiles, giving me a tight hug. "You like it?"

"Loved it, hun." I smile and peck her lips.

"Good, your present from me is at your house so. You go and I'll meet you there in a few minutes alright? I just need to make sure Summer gets home." I nod and kiss her cheek, watching her walk over to Summer. For some reason, I'm the one who's nervous about this present.


	20. The Afterparty and Epilogue

**Alright guys, it's been a fun ride. Glad you all stuck around and enjoyed my story. My Brittana fic, Must've Done Something Right is now posted and my new Spashley fic in a different universe than WL RL is up too. Been great writing for ya, hope you continue to read and review for me or for anyone, because reviews make authors worlds spin.**

**Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME...I only own the plot.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**miralinda and bmq1689: Here's the present for ya. Plus a little more. Thanks for reviewing so much, made my days.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The After Party and Epilogue<strong>

**Alex's POV**

I drive back come, sighing as I enter the house. Been a long night. At least I stopped the whole Seth-Jo thing from blowing up at the party. Otherwise it was pretty great. I walk up to my room and see a note on my bed.

_Dear Al,_

_Happy Birthday, baby. Your gift is me, and my love for you. I love you Alex Kelly. I have since I was little and I kissed you. I was pretending to goof around when really it was how I felt. I'm so glad you gave me another chance._

_Always yours,_

_Marissa Cooper_

I grin from ear to ear as I continue to reread the letter. I hear the door open minutes later and a smiley Marissa appears from behind it. "Hey," she says softly with a smile.

"Hey," I breath out as I take in her appearance. She's so beautiful. "Great gift, babe."

"You haven't even had it yet." She smirks and stalks towards me, pulling her shirt up over her head and kicking off her shoes. I stare in awe of her gorgeous lean tan body. Her breasts incased in a black lacey bra. She smiles, straddling my lap. She looks a little nervous. "I might need some help. I've…never done this before…" She blushes and runs her fingers through my hair.

"It's alright, just do what you feel is natural, ok? What you feel you'd like for me to do to you. Plus you've fantasized about it anyways." I wink about her comment a few weeks ago. She blushes a deep crimson.

"Easier, thought than done, hun." She smiles and kisses my lips, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist as her tongue snakes out and moves against mine. She lowers us down on the bed and we continue to make out. Slick muscles dueling. Her hands entangle themselves in my hair and my hands snake up her back to the clasp of her bra. I memorize the smoothness of her back and the way her hips are pressing into mine. I feel my arousal pool down below but I need to take it slow. It's her first time with a girl. With me. It needs to be amazing. I unclasp her bra and she sits up on my hips, letting the straps fall down her arms and finally uncovers her breasts. I gaze at her half-naked body longingly. She's so beautiful and all mine.

She feels my gaze and smiles shyly. We scoot up the bed a bit before I begin to kiss her neck. She groans softly as I bring my hand to her breast and gently knead it. Her hips buck into mine which elicits a moan from my throat, slightly muffled by her neck. I flip us over and smile down at her. She smiles back and bites her lip nervously. I continue to knead her breasts mapping out their contours to store for later. I lean down and take a nipple into my mouth. She gasps and arches her back. Her thigh connects with my center deliciously and I buck into it. I grind down on her thigh trying to alleviate some of the pressure I'm feeling as I nip and suck on her breasts. I taste every inch with my tongue. She throws her head back as my own knee presses into her center as I continue my menstruations on her other breast.

"Al.." She moans out and tilts my head up. I gaze into her eyes. They're shades darker and filled with love and want. "Please…" I nod and start to scoot down her body. I notice that I'm still fully clothed. I look up at her and sit up, lifting my shirt off of me. Her breath quickens as she takes in the sight of me. I unzip and kick off my jeans, not wanting her to feel so vulnerable and nervous. Her hand shoots up and grabs me, pulling me into a heated kiss. I snake my hand down and undo the button on her jeans and the zip. We break apart and I rest me forehead on hers, looking into her eyes for permission. She smiles a bit, "I love you, Alex."

My stomach flips and I feel my heart leap. "I love you too, 'Ris. Just tell me if you want to stop. We don't have to do this tonight."

She places a kiss on my lips, "Baby, please…touch me." She husks out almost pleadingly and it sends a jolt straight to my clit. Needing no further encouragement, I scoot lower, kissing down the valley of her breasts and every inch of her toned stomach, worshiping her body. I tug off her jeans and send them somewhere in the room. She's just left with her panties and I look up as I trace the wet spot on the crotch of her panties. "All for you, baby." She groans as she feels me touch her. I slowly slide down her wet panties and toss them off the bed. I place a kiss on her mound and her hips cant up. I trail a finger between her folds and separate them. She spreads her legs wider for me and I take in the sight of her glistening pussy. I look up and slowly enter her with a finger, slowly starting to pump it in and out, once I feel she can take more, I slide a second in. Her walls clench slightly around the second intrusion. She's so tight. Her breathing is a little ragged as I continue pumping. She's moaning out my name and it's the most delicious sound I've ever heard. She puts an arm over her face as my fingers pick up the pace. I lean down and take my first lick where my fingers are and up to her throbbing clit. She cries out and asks me to go faster. I oblige and lightly suck on her clit. She moans out and I feel her walls starting to tighten. I flick my tongue over her clit repeatedly as my fingers go deeper and faster. Her walls clench around my fingers almost painfully and she cries out. I continue moving my fingers through her climax drawing it out and stop once she's finished. I gently pull my fingers out and lick her clean of her sweet juices.

I crawl back up her body and she smiles lazily. "Wow, Al…that was amazing…" She looks tired. "Go to sleep, baby." I whisper as I hold her in my arms. She snuggles close to me.

"But I didn't-" I shush her.

"Baby, that was more than enough of a present for me. But if you insist. You can give me a belated birthday gift tomorrow…and every day after that, until it becomes an early birthday gift." I smile and she giggles, tiredly. "Sleep, now, hun. I love you."

"Love you too. Happy Birthday."

**Around 5 years later**

**Alex's POV**

I walk into my apartment and toss the keys on the counter. Hard day at work. Owning a lot of bars in LA is tough. I realized that after working at the Bait Shop pretty much my whole life, that that's what I wanted to do. So I went to college with Marissa at UC Berkley after high school and made a career out of it. I currently own the hottest bars in LA. Marissa didn't know what she wanted to do with her life so we hung out with me while I learned about bars. After being around several bars, she became interested in interior design. She's designed all of the layouts of my bars as well as a few homes. We both graduated last spring from Berkley and couldn't be happier.

"Hey, baby. You ready for some company?" Marissa appears from our bedroom as I sit down on the couch. She sits next to me and kisses my lips softly.

"Only if by company you mean you." I kiss her once more, wrapping my arms around her.

She pulls away, "Al, come on. You know everyone's coming over tonight." She smiles and runs her fingers through my hair.

I sigh, "I know, I know. Is it a crime to want alone time with your girl though? Away from people we see all the time?" I pout.

"Put the pout away, Al." She giggles and kisses my cheek. "And we don't see them all the time. Last time we saw any of them was at Summer and Seth's wedding."

I grin, "Ah, the wedding." I say suggestively and smirk at her. She blushes. We had quite a fun time at that wedding. It involved hot steamy bathroom sex.

"Al, go get ready you horn dog." She playfully slaps my arm.

I sigh, "Fine, fine. But I'm your horn dog." I stand up and get a swat on the ass.

"Yes, yes you are." She growls slightly and smiles as I walk into our room to get changed for our get together.

I'm in our closet looking for something to wear, standing in only my bra and underwear. I feel arms circle around me and a kiss being placed on the back of my neck. "'Ris." I groan. "I'm never going to get dressed with you doing that." She kisses my neck again and pulls away. "Tease." I mumble.

"You love it." She purrs into my ear. I turn around and kiss her passionately. We're starting to get heated when the doorbell rings. I pull away and growl. She just smiles, "Later, baby. I promise." I hope so. Especially if tonight goes according to plan.

I pick out my outfit and get dressed. Stopping in the bathroom to fix my hair from Marissa's hands manhandling it and my smeared lip gloss. I walk out and see two familiar faces. "Hey, Sum, Seth." I grin. Summer and Seth got together soon after my party. They eventually got back in touch with Anna and she's now one of Summer's best friends and even was a bridesmaid at the wedding. Marissa was the maid of honor of course. Jo still holds a judge though. Protective older twin by two minutes.

"Hey Alex." They both say. I look at Summers belly. It's showing a baby bump. I grin and hug her before patting her belly.

"How's the little one today?"

"Craving pickles." Seth replies simply and Summer nudges him playfully. "What? You guys never grow out of hitting me and pushing me around do you?"

"Nope." I grin and Summer giggles.

The doorbell rings again and I go to answer it while Marissa talks to Summer about baby things. I open it to see Ryan and Sadie here with little Mark. Mark is their year old son. They smile at me and say their hellos.

"Hey Mark. How's it goin', bud?" I say to their son, he giggles. They both smile.

"You're great with kids, Al." Sadie says as Ryan carries Mark over to Summer and Seth. "You'll be a great mom one day."

I smile and look at Marissa, "Yeah, one day."

There's another knock on the door and I see Jess and Johnny appear. Jess dumped Brad after the whole incident and she'd always had a crush on Sadie's cousin. They got together after Sadie invited her over for a reunion a few months ago.

"Hey Jess." I hug her and she smiles. "Hey Johnny. How's the pro tour?" Johnny now surfs for the pro circuit.

"Great, I've got a few weeks left and I'll be spending them with this one." He smiles and Jess kisses his cheek.

"Well, well well, if it isn't Kelly." I hear a voice from the door way and see Jo and Anna.

"Jo!" I exclaim and grab her in a hug. "We missed you. How's the band?"

"Great. Tour's been crazy, but worth it. Figured I'd stop by with my sister if that's ok."

I smile, "Of course it is, Jo." I turn to Anna. "Hey Anna." I give her a hug. "Everyone's in the living room." They nod and walk in. There's one more person standing at the door. Jodie. She smiles and hugs me. "Good luck tonight, Al." She whispers softly.

Everyone's laughing and having a good time. It's so great to see everyone again. Especially when I'm going to be doing something life changing. I sneak into my room while Marissa is distracted and grab the small velvet box, I put in the box with our scrapbook. I pull it out and put it in my pants pocket.

We all settle down with people having drinks and sitting in the living room, lounging around. I see Jodie sneaking glances at Anna. Uh oh, Jodie's got her eyes set. And when her eyes are set on something, she goes after it. She's been known to turn a few straight girls.

I figure this is my moment. I stand up and clear my throat. "So, I have something I'd like to say." Everyone looks at me. Summer grinning because she knows me too well and Marissa looking a bit confused. "Marissa, we've known each other since we were 5. We grew apart and you finally came back to me in the form of someone who needed to be rescued 5 years ago. 5 years ago, you gave yourself to me and made me trust you again. It was easy, because I loved you and you loved me. 5 years ago, you came out and showed the world how much you valued me and never looked back, even though it was under some pretty nasty circumstances." I glance at Ryan who winks. "What I'm saying is, is that ever since I was 5 you've always been the one that I wanted. The one that I needed. I may have tried to distract myself or repress those feelings, but love made it through. I'm not about to deny myself again for 5 years, 5 days, 5 hours, 5 minutes or even 5 seconds..so Marissa Cooper, will you marry me?" I get down on one knee and open the box. She gasps and I can feel everyone's eyes on us.

Her eyes well up and she whispers, "Yes." I grin and jump up, sliding the ring on her finger and hugging her before laying a deep kiss on her. We pull away and there are congratulations all around from everyone. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with Marissa Cooper. We've overcome quite a lot, but it was all worth it.

I guess I'd have to thank Kevin in a twisted way. Without him, I'd have never had to rescue Marissa and talk to her. Without him, Marissa wouldn't have come to my side when she did and confess in front of everyone that she loved me. So thank you, Kevin, for being an asshole and giving me my forever love.


End file.
